Overslept
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of some of the relationships in the show makorra, irosami, jinoochy, all that jazz
1. Overslept

**... SO MANY FEELS RIGHT NOW. SO. MANY. If you saw the Korra Season Finale then you know what I feel like. This starts off during the kiss Korra gives Mako after she gets her bending back. In my opinion, it's eh...**

**If Korra was my creation, my life would be perfect. **

* * *

"I love you too" Korra finally fell into Mako's embrace, the chilly air feeling good on their warm bodies. Korra was the first to pull away- reluctantly.

"So… Where does this leave us?" Mako smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Well… you can be the girlfriend of Probending All-Star Mako, and I can be the boyfriend of Avatar Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes. "No Avatar- don't call me that. I'm Korra or Mrs. Hat Trick to you." She winked and took his hand, leisurely walking back to the compound. He smiled to himself; he finally had the girl he was waiting for, she had her bending back, and everything would finally be normal.

WRONG.

2 YEARS LATER

Mako wasn't usually an early riser. Sure he was a firebender, but living in a larger apartment with better windows meant sleep was finally an option. Instead of waking up with the sun like a traditional firebender, he woke up the same time as any normal person.

Unless Korra was sleeping over. Then he didn't wake up until noon. And he was glad for that.

Mako yawned and turned his head. Next to him in his queen sized bed was the brown skinned water tribe girl who stole his heart- and was currently a disheveled mess. Her hair was all over the pillow, her hands wrapped around his strong arms. Her legs were over his, and she was wearing his shirt.

He smiled at the mess that was Korra and kissed her hand. This stirred her awake, her normally piercing blue eyes no less radiant in the morning.

She yawned. "Good morning."

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead- his way of saying good morning- and smirked.

She pouted. "What?"

Mako laughed and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "You're a mess Korra."

The Avatar moved her hands through her hair, feeling the knots going down her back and cringing. Mako gently sat her upright and combed his hands through her hair. Even after two years of dating, his touch still sent shivers down her spine.

"Did you sleep well?" She groaned as he finished unknotting her hair and moved to massaging her shoulders. She nodded.

Mako smiled and removed his hands from her back.

"Time to get up- I'll make breakfast." Mako moved from the bed to his closet, searching for a shirt. Korra laid back down on the soft mattress, snuggling into the blankets and shutting her eyes.

Mako walked out, still putting on a thin white shirt, and noticed the sleeping beauty. He smiled and shook her awake.

"Breakfast. Let's go." Korra scowled. She held up her arms and legs.

"Carry me?" Mako sighed, picking her up. She smiled against him as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He dumped her on the couch and moved to the stove. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, he let out a low whistle.

11:20. They woke up at 11:20. He recalled something Tenzin had told him earlier… Something about a meeting… a meeting… AT 12. A MEETING AT 12. THAT WAS TODAY.

"KORRA!" The nineteen year old Avatar was nearly asleep until her name was loudly called. She fell off the soft couch.

Korra rubbed her head and looked towards the pacing firebender. "WHAT IN SPIRITS NAME IS WRONG MAKO?"

He stopped pacing and pointed a finger at the clock. Korra looked puzzled. Mako shook his head and started to heat some water.

"We have to go to a council meeting in 40 minutes." Korra looked puzzled again.

"You mean _**I **_have a meeting to go to." Mako put his head in his hands.

"Do you remember what happened last time you went to a meeting alone?"

Korra grinned sheepishly.

The last time she went to a council meeting and either Mako or Tenzin weren't there, she broke a wall, set a council member on fire and blew off the roof.

Noticing that Korra recalled the memory, Mako smirked. "Yeah. So WE have a meeting."

Korra smirked and walked to the fridge. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Mako pulled his head from his hands and shot up an eyebrow. Korra shrugged.

"Hey, just because you're stressing doesn't mean I can't eat. Now go get dressed. Spirits know I don't take as long in the mornings as you do, Mr. _My hair needs to be styled just right._"

Mako genuinely laughed and walked to the stove where the Avatar was frying some ostrich eggs. He put his hands around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his head. She grinned as the electric feeling in her body returned.

"Mako, go get dressed."

"No"

"For the sake of Kyoshi just go."

"No."

"Why?"

Mako grinned against his girlfriend's back and swayed back and forth. "Because."

Korra was enjoying the swaying motion until her gaze fell upon the clock above the stove; 11:30.

"Because what?"

"Because you won't be there."

Korra stopped the swaying and turned to Mako. Expecting her to give him a loving kiss, Mako shut his eyes and puckered his lips.

Korra thwacked the back of his head, knocking the pucker off of his mouth and setting in a scowl.

"What the HELL was that for?"

Korra smirked and hit him again.

"Dammit! KORRA."

Before she could hit him again, Mako caught her hand in mid-thwack.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?"

Korra took her hand out of his and gave him a surprising kiss on the cheek, which immediately calmed the firebender.

"Because you're soft."

Mako raised a surprised eyebrow. Korra went on. In a deepened Mako imitation, she placed her hand on her forehead and laid back.

"Oh no! I refuse to get ready because my amazingly spectacular girlfriend won't be with me!"

Mako chuckled, raising now both his eyebrows. "My 'amazingly spectacular girlfriend'? I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."

Korra smirked and moved close to him, until they were chest-to-chest. "You know you were thinking it. Now go change."

The brooding firebender rolled his eyes as his girlfriend pushed him towards their room.

_The hell was I thinking when I thought this would be a normal relationship?_

* * *

**Okay... this was kinda fun to write :D I like the idea that Mako is actually the soft, sweet, loving one in the relationship. Lol :)**

**Every review is another kiss Mako gives Korra. You know you want them to kiss more ;) So review!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	2. He's Mine

**I've decided to turn Overslept into a collection of Oneshots! Yay! As far as I know they're all going to be romance/humor. And yes, i am taking prompts. Either message me or post it as a comment- i read every comment. And you're welcome to post angst or other romances (bosami, irosami, just please no masami/borra. i cant write that :P) just dont expect angst to b too good... Hopefully updated daily or maybe twice a day if my ideas are flowing :D**

**anyways... here you go! Oh and before i forget: never owned never will**

**One: He's Mine**

* * *

It was supposed to be a date; two people, out doing something. NOT two people _trying_ to be on a date with some irritating fangirl following them around.

"I'm a HUGE fan of the Fire Ferrets." She exclaimed, holding a magazine clipping of Mako in the middle of the Broadway where two members of said team were trying to enjoy an evening with each other.

Mako smiled. He signed the girl's picture and wrapped an arm around the Water Tribe beauty. As they walked in the opposite direction, they heard the click-clack of heels, and next thing they knew, the same fangirl was breaking up their embrace and talking up the Avatar's boyfriend. As she pushed Korra behind them, not noting the scowl on the Avatar's face, she batted her eyelashes at Mako. "By the way, my name's Saki."

The dark skinned teen stuck her lower lip out ferociously as Mako looked back at her, mouthing _I'm sorry_ to her. Korra rolled her turquoise eyes and took a good look at Saki.

Just about the same height at Korra with her three inch stilettos on, she wore a tight black skirt that was just a little too short and a tight red low cut shirt, that also happened to be a little too tight.

Every man in a twenty foot radius turned their heads to watch this exotic beauty walk by- with olive skin, shining green eyes and long, silky black hair, you don't go unnoticed in Republic City.

Though there was one man who wasn't paying attention to Saki's look eyelashes or the perky-uh-_friends_ in her shirt. Mako either kept his eyes stationed ahead, or craned his pale neck back, signaling Korra with his ember eyes to hurry up and save him.

Korra rolled her eyes and made her way to the proactively dressed young fan.

…

Korra was down to her last nerve- during the duration of the night, Saki was pushing her luck.

Whether it was 'accidently' dropping her red clutch purse and having to bend down and revealing a little too much skin, 'slipping' and grabbing Mako's tone arm and swooning or somehow bringing up Mako's personal life, Korra had had enough.

But she didn't do anything- she knew Mako had fangirls, and if he had to deal with the countless guys trying to feel her up any chance they got, she could deal with one too. As they made their way to a roofless restaurant by Yue Bay, they excused themselves from the tan fangirl.

Mako and Korra sat down at a cozy two person table, waiting for their food and making small talk until the squealing of a chair being moved got louder and louder. The next thing the couple knew, Saki was sitting with them, elbows on the table, joining their conversation.

Minutes passed and she didn't leave. The steaming food was given and eaten, and she still didn't leave. During the entire meal, Korra was completely ignored by the long legged beauty, her attention completely dedicated to Mako. Random questions would spew out of her mouth constantly, which the awkward firebender would reply in usually less than a few sentences;

"You have the most AMAZING arms! Do you work out?"

"Um… yeah. Everyday- Korra does too- we usually spar." Mako wasn't usually too smooth with his fangirls- he didn't want to be mean to the wide eyed girl sitting in between him and his girlfriend, but he wanted her to take the hint.

"WOW." She felt his biceps, a seductive look in her jade eyes. "How much do you bench?"

Mako shyly smiled and rubbed his neck. "I usually don't do weights- that's more of my brother's thing. I spar. With Korra. Everyday."

Korra rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. _This girl can't take a hint_ she thought with a smirk. She picked her head out of her hands and the smirk disappeared.

During the thirty seconds Korra's eyes left Saki, she somehow maneuvered her way into Mako's lap, a dumb smile on her well toned features.

Mako, trying to stutter the word 'girlfriend' could not shake off the obsessive fangirl. His gaze met Korra's and he saw fire.

He relaxed slightly as Korra stood. Her eyes became foggy, glazed over with anger. Her chair skidded backwards and flipped. Korra clutched the end of the flimsy wooden table and pushed it to the side, affectively knocking all dishes, utensils and food onto the ground.

She towered to the little hussy in her boyfriends lap, a deep frown on her plush lips. She made a fist with her right hand, causing Saki to levitate from Mako's lap.

Twenty-five feet in the air, Saki screamed. Korra smirked before joining her, her body engulfed in a small tornado. "Me and you need to chat."

Saki nodded, her bright green eyes wide with fear. Korra laughed loudly and brought them down to the earth. Once Saki's body touched the gravel, she was in an Earth Cone, courtesy of Korra.

The Avatar moved close to the terrified fangirl. She brought her toned body close so she was only inches from her flawless olive face and whispered. "If you _ever_ touch my boyfriend like that, I'll bend your tight little ass all the way to Ba Sing Se, are we understood?"

Saki studied Korra's outfit- though she was two years older, she still wore her baggy navy training pants, her signature arm bands and her same light blue sleeveless shirt. Saki's eyes widened until Korra was scared they would overtake her face. She smirked, reading Saki's mind.

"Yeah- I'm the Avatar. I'm also the girlfriend of the guy with the 'most amazing arms'." She said this in an exasperated mockery of fangirls everywhere. She pulled her hand down, releasing Saki from her temporary prison.

Korra walked to Mako, ignoring the crowd that had gathered to watch her 'fight'. Mako grinned and put an arm around Korra. As they began walking away, Korra stopped.

She turned to Saki, who how stood in broken heels, smeared make-up and messed up hair. Korra smirked to herself. "And tell all the Mako Fangirls out there," She pulled herself closer to the tall, brooding firebender. "He's mine."

* * *

**So... Leave a review about how i did or send me a prompt! I take family, angst, all that jazz too :3 my angst isn't too good so... just warning you**

**~~Shelly~~**


	3. Lightning

**Thanks for all the love guys! **

**3: Lightning**

* * *

Korra watched silently as Mako walked swiftly through the complex motions, his index and middle fingers pointed all the way through the sequence. Finishing the fluid motions, a blinding white flash illuminated the practicing pavilion on Air Temple Island.

Mako brought his hands down, releasing a deep breath. A clap filled the silence of the sleeping island. Mako turned his angular head to see his girlfriend leaning against a wooden railing, a warm smile on her face. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Mako rolled his amber eyes. "Good to see you too." He pulled her into a hug, chin on top of her head. His eyes found their way to the Moon. "And no."

Korra broke the hug, a questioning look on her tribal face. "Why?"

"Did your firebending instructor teach it to you?" Mako asked, pulling an eyebrow up.

Korra huffed. "NO."

"And why is that?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Something about it being a dangerous element that I'm not ready to bend. Now why won't you teach me?"

Mako pulled a gloved hand to Korra's cheek. "It's a dangerous element that you're not ready to bend."

Korra frowned, her eyebrows knit together in defiance. "I think I can handle myself Mako."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Korra had made distance from Mako, her arms crossed over her chest, her signature pout on her face.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to teach you!" He stated, his eyes dead set on Korra's.

The waterbender stood tall, her voice rising. "WHY? Give me a **real** reason and I won't bother you about it again!"

His hard face softened slightly. He slowly made his way to the Avatar and cupped her face in his hands. Mako took in everything about her face; her wide, electrifying blue eyes, her pout disappearing, the feel of her soft skin. The breeze around them picked up slightly as he brought his head close to hers.

When their noses were touching, he whispered "Because I don't want to lose you."

~~~~~ Fun time skip line thingy- le next morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~

The light from the window barely shone through the window when Mako woke with a BANG. He was knocked out of sleep by a sudden explosion. He craned his neck, hoping to find a sleeping Avatar on his arm, but wasn't too surprised to find a pillow in his grasp instead.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He made his way to the training pavilion and found the source of the explosion.

In the middle of the wide open practicing area sat a charred Korra. Dirt and various burned pieces of rubble were stuck to her face and in her hair, her clothes slightly singed, and an angry expression on her face.

Though the scene would have been funny for some others, Mako's face lit in anger. The cold winter air nipped at his bare chest and flannel pants, but he ignored it. "What in the name of Tu and La were you thinking Korra?"

She gasped slightly, not expecting company. She turned to face him. Her hand went to her forearm as she grinned sheepishly. "I was, uh… practicing?"

Mako scoffed and stormed towards her. "I told you specifically NOT to try lightning! When will you listen to me Korra?"

Korra stuck her lower lip out in annoyance. "You said you wouldn't TEACH me! You never said anything about me teaching myself!"

Mako's eye twitched as he watched Korra's pout turn into a cocky grin. His hand lit a small fire as he shook his head. He slowly removed the glove on his right hand and held it out for Korra.

She took the hand and gasped; the skin on the hand was terribly destroyed- either burned or cut. Right under the thumb, the entire section was a dull red, and under the fingers were multiple small scars. Either from deep cuts that never healed or fire.

She looked from the terrifying hand to Mako. "How?"

His eyes stayed on the hand as he spoke. "This happened when I tried to create lightning on my own. I almost died a few times too- just ask Bo. I don't want that to happen to you."

She still stood, astonished. "I didn't know- I'll never try again- Avatar promise."

He smiled and put his glove back on. He took her by the waist and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning on his heels and walking back to their room.

In the midst of the comfortable silence, Mako couldn't help smirking.

Those cuts and burns were from his first try at cooking.

* * *

**I will say i liked the ending very much ^.^ Thank you all for all the reviews! dont hold back if you guys want me to write something! i love prompts! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	4. Pushing Limits

**This was suggested by IS-lover 3- i love you for it- it was fun to write ^.^**

**Pushing Limits**

* * *

Tahno was pushing it.

Mako understood that when the Avatar returns your bending you would be grateful. What the jealous firebender didn't understand was the doting.

"Korra, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Come on _Avatar;_ let me help you carry your bag."

"You know, I was thinking me and you could spend some time outside the gym; alone."

"That shirt fits you real good."

Mako had just about had enough of pretty boys crap. The young firebender stood by his girlfriend of only a few weeks, his eyes wide in anger, fists balled and stuffed in his pockets.

_He's just wasting his time_ Mako thought with a smirk. _She's all mine. _

Korra blushed at the string of comments she had been getting all day. Early that morning she had given Tahno his bending back, and he would not leave her alone.

Usually, she would've been the first to kick his pretty ass into the street, but after all the meditating she had done those past weeks, she felt calmer. This feeling kept her from setting Tahno on fire.

She just calmly smiled. "It's ok Tahno- it's kinda my job."

But he wouldn't take no for an answer. Throughout the day, he followed Korra and Mako like a lost polar bear dog. He would open doors for Korra, but let go just as soon as Mako was in the doorway. When rain fell, Tahno was their umbrella- or at least **Korra's** umbrella. When the group arrived at the Probending Arena, Korra was perfectly dry while the poor firebender was soaked to the bone.

Korra giggled at her wet boyfriend and flicked her wrist, all the moisture leaving Mako's clothes instantly. She turned back to Tahno, who wore a sly grin.

"Thanks for all your help Tahno." She said as sweetly as she could, just the slightest hint of irritation peeking out.

He bowed slightly and took Korra's tan, slender hand. "Anything for you doll," he said seductively as he kissed her hand.

She blushed slightly, oblivious to her pissed off boyfriend standing behind her. She withdrew her hand quickly, just as soon as Tahno's pale lips left her soft skin.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom." Mako smirked at her oldest excuse, happy they would finally be rid of the weasel-snake.

As Korra tried walking into the building, she stumbled on the curb and began falling.

Tahno reacted quickly, catching the Avatar before she smashed into the sidewalk. Mako's hands heated up noticing placement of the sick-o's hands; One was on her chest, the other cradling her abdomen, her backside pressed against his chest.

To make the situation worse, Tahno had the creepiest grin on his sharp face, enjoying the position.

Korra tried getting out of his grip to no avail.

Mako was done being calm. Pulling a fist out of his pocket, he struck Tahno's side, effectively knocking his hands off of Korra. Mako continued to attack, not using his bending for a reason- Tahno was a terrible hand-to-hand fighter.

Mako had the freak on the ground in five minutes flat. Korra leaned against the arena, snickering. Mako narrowed his eyes at her.

"He was feeling you up and you're just gonna laugh?"

She continued to laugh. "Yup."

Mako shook his head, confused. "Why?"

She made her way over to him and stood on her toes. She lightly kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because- I have a thing for brooding firebenders."

He smirked and picked her up bridal style. "You need to apologize. Now."

Korra pouted, blowing her chocolate hair out of her face. "For what?"

Mako smirked as he started climbing the stairs. "For messing with my head."

Korra laughed loudly as they walked into the brothers' apartment. Korra hopped out of Mako's grip and strode into his bedroom. "Do I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked, laying on his bed. "Or can I show it?"

Mako's eyes lit up. "I would prefer you show it, Avatar."

Korra jumped off the bed and grabbed Mako by his collar. "I have a lot to express City Boy."

He smirked as she threw him onto his bed, making her way on top of him and pulling his shirt off. "Bring it."

…

Bolin casually strolled into his apartment, wanting to confront his brother and best friend about something. The handsome earthbender reached his brothers room and turned the unlocked door's knob.

"Hey guys, why is Tahno sitting in the training room with a bloody nose and a black -" His words caught in his throat as he quickly shut the door, trying to erase the scene he just witnessed.

Through the door, he could hear his brother and his girlfriend speaking.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot about Tahno, didn't we?"

"Yup."

"Oh well."

After that came silence- except for the faint squeak of the bedsprings.

Bolin made a beeline for the front door.

* * *

**LOL i liked this topic. I'm sorry if it's basically the same idea as chapter two. i tried to make it as different as possible. Taking requests! Don't be shy!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	5. Interruptions

**Prompt given by an anom- if you're reading this, thank you!**

**Take's place after Mako and Korra get together- by the way, i'm only doing post-finale stuff. just fyi :) **

**I own absolutely nothing. Now i can't be sued. **

**5: Interruptions **

* * *

Due to city restorations, Korra and her friends had to make new living arrangements. Asami just went back to her home, her father's underground factory now demolished, cleared of any evidence.

Bolin and Iroh tagged along with her, glaring at each other until they were out of Korra and Mako's view. Mako clutched the young Avatar's waist, his face lost in her hair. They had opted to staying on the island- Korra wanted to spend time with Tenzin's family, but Mako had other ideas.

The boat with their friends no longer visible, the two trekked to the main temple, hand in hand. Entering the large temple and making their way to the dining room, there was silence.

Mako's eyebrow raised and he turned to Korra. "Where is everyone?"

Korra shrugged before slapping her head to her palm. "Tenzin said something about taking Bumi out for the night."

Mako sighed. "Just like you to forget that."

Korra scowled and smacked her boyfriend on the head. Mako scrunched his face in pain. As his hand began rubbing the spot on his head, Korra grinned.

Mako narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smiling? I can't cook here and you can't cook **at all**."

Korra kept her grin as she spoke. "I'll take care of that comment later. But don't you get it?"

Mako's eyebrow shot up and he shook his head. Korra almost smacked him again.

"We're two people. Together. Here. Alone. _Together. ALONE._"

The teenage firebender figured out where his girlfriend was going and decided that for the first time, he would make the first move.

Korra, thinking she would have to explain the situation to her boyfriend, opened her mouth to speak.

The words never left her mouth, a warm set of lips silencing her. Slightly surprised at her boyfriend's impulse, she stood still. Only for a moment though- quick as has sarcastic wit, her mouth was moving in rhythm as the warm firebender's.

The passionate couple fell against the cushions surrounding the low wooden table, Korra lying on top of the brooding firebender.

He let out a moan, placing his hands tightly around her waist and the small of her back. Korra grinned against his lips, eagerly pushing herself more onto him.

The young Avatar impatiently bit Mako's lower lip, begging for entrance. Mako smirked, impressed that he could break the Avatar with just a kiss.

His plush, pale lips parted and the wide-eyed Avatar's tongue rushed in. Both teens fought for dominance, deepening the kiss.

Korra began to release a loud moan when a noise interrupted their fun.

"OH. MY. SPIRITS. IKKI COVER YOUR EYES."

"Jin, are they trying to eat each other?"

"IKKI COVER YOUR EYES."

"MAKO STOP TRYING TO EAT KORRA!"

Mako and Korra froze, their mouths still intertwined. Pouncing off of her terrified boyfriend, a blush engulfed Korra's tan face. Her eyes met Mako's and she noticed his blush was all over as well.

Mako gripped his red scarf, his face just as red. He took a sudden interest in his old boots. Korra nervously rubbed the back of her head and angled her eyes to the ground as well.

A thick, awkward silence hung in the air before a high-pitched laugh broke the silence. Mako and Korra looked up in unison, catching Jinora pulling her mouth away from her younger sister's ear.

The two eyed each other slightly before Korra spoke. "Jin, what'd you tell her?"

The round faced airbender grinned. As she was about to speak, her overactive younger sister chimed in.

"She told me that you guys were 'making out'. And Mako wasn't trying to eat your face Korra! She said you guys were having fun. Was it fun Korra? Are you gonna have more fun today?"

Mako's face stayed red, as did Korra's as she answered. "Um… I have to go to the bathroom."

The embarrassed Avatar sprinted out of the dining area, rushing to make distance between her and the current situation. Mako, having nowhere to go, stood, facing the smirking faces of two knowing children.

He spoke, his voice cracking slightly. "Please don't tell your dad what you saw."

Jinora smirked and crossed her slender arms on her chest. "How good are you at swimming?"

Mako cleared his throat before responding. "Why?"

"Because when I share this little scene with my father you'll be swimming back to the city."

Mako's eyes widened in fear as he sprinted the same direction as his girlfriend.

Back in the dining room, two young airbender girls were dying of laughter.

* * *

**I can't write smut... anyways, leave a review (now comments or something..?) and tell me how i did! or post a prompt! yea, post a prompt. one girl can only think of so much...**

**~~Shelly~~**


	6. Misconceptions

**Suggested by an Anom- thank youuu! And i'm sorry if it came out bad- i dont do smut ^_^ OH! And before i forget, i'm going on a 5 day vacation and i'm not allowed to bring my laptop. So i'll try my hardest to be ahead and post a few more by tonight. I need 4 more so i can stay on schedule. **

**Owning LoK would mean i owned Mako- and we all know how bad i want that ;) sadly i don't. **

**6:Misconceptions**

* * *

Amon now gone and the Equalist Movement no longer a major threat, Republic City was in a moment of calmness. The Avatar had restored bending to those who had lost their, city restorations were underway and peace was around them- for a while at least.

During this time, the Avatar's assistance wasn't needed- though Korra was given the chance to join the City Council, she politely declined, opting for a silent vacation.

And that's exactly what she got- The Avatar and her boyfriend headed down to the Southern Water Tribe, wanting to get away from the terrible noise that was the city.

During their first few day in the icy tundra, Korra's family welcomed Mako with open arms. They fed him traditional water tribe food, gave him a pelt, and Tonraq even took him hunting.

As night fell, Tonraq walked towards his bedroom when a sound from his daughter's room made him stand still.

"Mako, it's stuck."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Well pull it out!"

"I can't- it's too big."

"It can't be that- oh spirits its huge!"

Korra moaned loudly, causing Tonraq's eyes to get larger. Mako panted.

"Try to shove it out Korra!"

"Mako, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well your hurting me now!"

"Use your hands!"

"What? And get all bloody? NO."

"What do you suggest Team Captain?"

"I suggest you lay down and I'll give it a tug."

"Ok, fine. Now what?"

"Now it's stuck even more! Why did it have to swell up so much!"

"When a lot of blood moves to one area that's what happens hotshot."

Tonraq had heard enough. Melting the locks on the door, he kicked it in, expecting to find his daughter in the buff with her boyfriend.

He didn't expect to see Korra sitting at the foot of her bed, her boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding the Avatar's bloody foot.

Korra and Mako turned to face him, a look of shock on Mako's face while a smirk on his daughters.

"Hey dad." She said nonchalantly. "Is something wrong?"

Tonraq coughed, his cheeks turning rosy. "What's wrong with your foot, kiddo?"

Mako rolled his eyes, speaking with a cocky attitude. "She stepped on a broken glass thinking it was ice. Idiot."

Korra wasted no time in promptly kicking him in the back.

She turned to her father, who was still in the doorway. She smirked. "What did you think was going on?"

He sighed, the red still on his dark face. "Nothing- go to bed."

He re-froze the hinges on the door and shut it, sulking to his room.

Inside Korra's room, the Avatar and her boyfriend were trying to contain their laughter.

"Korra," Mako began, laughing. "Your dad has a sick mind."

Korra laughed openly as well. "Very observant City Boy. Now get the glass out of my foot- it hurts."

* * *

**On Tonraq. Such a father XD Anyways, tell me how i did! I'll try to have a few more up today and tomorrow- i leave July 4th in le morning. **

**~~Shelly~~**


	7. Overprotective

**This wasn't a prompt- i just saw something like this on Tumblr and thought it would be a fun write. And guess what? it was ^_^ This is a future fic- don't ask how long they've been married. I have no idea**

**Sadly, i do not own LoK. At all. All i own is a crappy laptop and a pair of headphones. but that's all a teenager needs, right?**

**7: Overprotective**

* * *

Lee fidgeted nervously on the no-longer-plush red couch. In his ironed grey shirt and his dark trousers, he would've easily been able to impress any girl's parents. Almost any girls.

Across from him, Mako sat in one of his worn out couches, his arm around his wife. "So, Lee."

The fifteen year old tugged at his collar. "Y-yes sir?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" As Mako asked this to the young boy sitting across from him, Korra removed her shoes and placed her foot flat on the ground. Lin finally got around to teaching her seismic sense- one of the perks; lie detecting.

Lee's face drained slightly at both the question and what the Avatar was doing. He gulped. "Ma'am, what are you doing?"

Korra finally made eye-contact with the young boy sitting only feet away from her and answered in the cocky way she was known for. "Making sure that when you answer my husband's question you aren't lying. Then you'll be sorry."

She grinned to herself. As did Mako before he spoke again. "So- what are your intentions with my Minny?" Korra dug her toes into the ground, waiting for a lie so she could shoot the boy out the nearest window.

Lee's jade eyes widened before he answered, his voice strained. "I just want to take Su Min out for dinner and a movie. Nothing major. And my intentions are pure- I assure you."Korra sensed no raise in heart rate, but the questions weren't done for the semi-buff young man.

"When are you bringing her home?"

"10."

"If she's back even a minute late you're gonna be missing a limb, got that punk?"

"Korra, calm down. But she's right- you bring her back late or injured you won't be needing that leg."

The young man tugged at his tunic, the room suddenly feeling one hundred degrees hotter. "I promise nothing will happen to your daughter."

Mako's eyes narrowed. "That's right- nothing is gonna happen to my baby girl."

"Why you calling 'baby girl'?" Emerging from the narrow hallway, Su Min click-clacked her way to her date. Bright blue eyes encased in a creamy beige skin tone, the fifteen year old girl held a black clutch purse that complimented her swaying midnight black dress perfectly, her slender legs showing from below the knee and her feet in two inch stilettos.

Mako's eyes shifted to his young daughter and his eyebrows came together. "NO- you're not going anywhere looking like that."

Su Min scoffed. She pouted-a trick she picked up from her mother- and placed her hands to her hip-also from her mother. "Mom picked this out for me."

Mako turned to his smirking wife. She saw the look on her husband's face and clapped her hands together. "Okay kids. Go have fun- but not too much fun."She turned to Lee. "I'll hold my promise if you break yours, got it?"

The kid's mouth went dry as he nodded. "Let's go Su Min."

"BYE GUYS! LOVE YOU!"

The moment Su Min and Lee were no longer visible, Mako exploded.

"She looks inappropriate Korra!"

"…"

"What if the guys at the movies or at the restaurant start hitting on her!"

"…"

"You just gonna stay silent?"

"You're overreacting."

"… Am not."

Korra laughed and gave her husband a kiss. "Yea, you are. Calm down- she's a big girl now. She'll be fine."

Mako sighed and wrapped his hands around Korra's waist. "You're right. But that idiot brings her back with a hicky and I will personally kick his ass into next month."

Korra chuckled as they contemplated the many ways to kill their daughter's date.

* * *

**For some odd reason, this was one of my favorites to write... tell me if this was funny. PROMPTS PLEASE!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	8. Bets

**Prompt given by MYinnerNINJA**

**~Note- also a future family fic- same kid and everything ^_^~**

**The only thing i own is Su Min**

* * *

The day Su Min turned 9 months, Korra was all over her.

"Say 'mommy' for me Minny! Come on kiddo- say 'mommy'!" Korra cooed at her bouncing blue eyed daughter. Mako, seated on their couch with a book, smirked and laughed. Korra turned her head from their daughter and stuck her lip out at her husband.

"Why are you laughing City Boy?" Mako set his book down and moved to the floor. Lying next to his daughter, he showered her with kisses.

"She's gonna say 'daddy' first."

Korra smirked at this, lying at her daughter's other side. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"I've been training her."

"So have I." They both eyed each other around Su Min and sat up.

Mako's eyes gleamed with competition. "I'm gonna win- her first word is gonna be 'dada'."

Korra's eyes gleamed the same way and she smirked. "Keep dreaming- Su's first word is gonna be 'mama'."

Both eyed each other, holding eye contact as their daughter gurgled next to them. Simultaneously, both husband and wife said "Bet."

Mako smiled- he loved a challenge. "Ok, what does the loser have to do?"

Korra thought for a moment, snapping all of a sudden. "Loser has to spend an hour in Yue Bay naked."

Mako leaned forward, his lips brushing Korra's ear. "I love seeing you without clothes on- you're on."

Korra smirked, laying back. "You're gonna be the one skinny dipping in the freezing water, Hotshot."

"Bring it Avatar."

ONE WEEK LATER

"Minny, please, for me, say 'dada'. Just once. Say 'dada'; 'dada'" Mako shook his daughter's cream colored hands around lightly, baby-talking her in her nursery. He could hear the belly laugh of his wife as she made her way into the room.

"She's not gonna say 'dada'."

"Yes, she is. I'm not freezing my butt in the middle of the Bay!"

"And you would rather I freeze?"

"Honestly, yes- plus you look adorable topless."

"And you look adorable shirtless too!"

"…Unca"

"I'm not losi-" Mako's words were cut off by his daughter. Rushing to her crib, he bent so he was eye level with Su Min. "What was that baby?"

"Unca! Unca!" Mako slowly turned to face Korra, her face fallen as well. Both balled their hands into fists and began to scream.

"BOLIN!"

The young earthbender, and metalbender in training, strolled into the nursery, a cocky grin on his round face. "While you guys were fighting all week, I taught her **my** name."

The red on the parents' faces subdued. Just as Bolin was about to leave and go back to the kitchen, Korra's confused voice stopped him.

"Wait- who lost then?"

Bolin slyly grinned.

…

"This is degrading." Mako chattered, his hands crossed against his bare chest. Korra glared at him.

"At least you don't have to sink in further so the perverts on the mainland don't have a field day." Mako eyed the site in front of him- his tan wife shoulder deep in the freezing water in between Air Temple Island and Republic City.

The firebender smirked, earning a glare from his wife. "You look pretty when you're cold."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me- it'll conserve body heat."

Her husband smirked. "Right- right. Body heat."

Getting another glare from Korra, he took her face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She lost her hands in his cold, damp hair instantly, his arms around her bare waist. She pulled her legs around his waist, and they stood.

In the water.

Naked.

Making out.

* * *

**I took the prompt and put a spin on it :) Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review- i will give you nutella brownie. yes, they exist. and they're DELICIOUS. And leave a prompt if you can **

**~~Shelly~~**


	9. Threats

**Nobody gave me this prompt- just another idea i thought of while doing absolutely nothing. Takes place when Korra and le krew come back to Republic City- i made Katara come along too. **

**Hopefully you know this by now, but i own nothing.**

* * *

Mako sat on the steps outside the Air Temple, his head in his hands. He watched as Korra trained in Airbending, gusts of wind leaving her arms and legs every few strikes. He smiled to himself. _She finally did it._

Lost in thoughts about his girlfriend, he didn't notice a certain Waterbending master take a seat next to him.

"She's good."

"I'll say."

"By the way- I don't think we've formally been introduced. I'm Katara."

Mako lifted his head from his hands and turned to the aging woman. "As in Master Katara? As in wife of Avatar Aang?"

Katara chuckled. "I've been more than that. War hero, mother, grandmother and Shifu for two Avatars."

"…What?"

"I taught Aang _and_ Korra waterbending- I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Mako slightly stiffened, his eyes looking at his floating girlfriend.

"Um we haven't been dating for too long." Katara laughed slightly, moving her hand to pull some water from her skin and making shapes out of the water.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Mako stayed stiff but turned to look at the old master. "Me and Korra?"

"Yes- see, Korra's been like a daughter to me."

Mako didn't like where this was going. The water in Katara's control slowly crept towards him, getting harder and sharper the closer the liquid got to his face.

"So I would _hate_ to see her heart broken."

Mako gulped, the ice shards centimeters from his face.

"I remember saying something like this to Zuko ages ago- if you take a step in the wrong direction where I think you may hurt Korra in **any way**, you won't get any second chances, we clear pretty boy?"

Mako's face drained of any color that remained, the ice shards sharpening by the second, only a hair's width away from his terrified face.

Katara smirked, glad she was still as intimidating as when she was younger. "Do you plan on answering me?"

Mako blinked twice and swallowed hard. "Ye-yes. I understand- I won't break Korra's heart."

Katara snapped her wrist, the ice shards becoming liquid once more. She stood. "Good."

…

Korra ran to her boyfriend and gave him a swinging hug. "Hey, I saw master Katara over here talking to you- what did she say?"

Mako gave Korra a quick peck on top of her head. "How waterbending relates to firebending."

Korra rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying, but kept to herself. "Let's go inside- Katara made dinner!"

_Dear spirits don't let this be my last meal_, Mako thought as the couple slowly made their way to the dining room.

* * *

**I can't be the only one thinking that conversation between Katara and Zuko in ATLA may come up between Katara and Mako! Right? If i did the math correctly (It's 2 am here, so if i didnt then i'm sorry) i should be all caught up- i get back from vacation on either the 8th or 9th. and i started this on either the 30th or the 1st. **

**ENOUGH RANTING. REVIEW PLEASE! Tell my tired, overworked, Makorra filled mind what you thought! And leave something for me to write!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	10. Tickle

**I'M BACKK! i got limited internet access where i went, so sorry. i did update accordingly before though, so i'm right on track ^_^**

**Anyways, this was suggested a while back by an anon. Cute topic, but i'm not liking the way it turned out- i literally wrote it 10 min ago :/**

* * *

It was a lazy day- the sun hiding behind a layer of grey clouds, rain pouring down either in a drizzle or in thick sheets on and off.

Although both Korra and Mako had a council meeting to go to, they played hooky, opting to staying in their tiny apartment in the city.

Sitting on their soft queen sized bed, Korra's head laid on Mako's chest. He was reading a book, subconsciously rubbing the twenty year old Avatar's side. As he rubbed just under the rib cage, Korra yelped and fell of the bed.

Mako jumped slightly, his book dropping to the floor "Korra what's wrong?"

Korra stood, rubbing her head with one hand and her side with the other. "Nothing- you just hit a nerve."

Mako smirked. "Is the all powerful Avatar _ticklish_?"

Korra scoffed, lying by him again, her hands behind her head. "No."

"Liar." Mako stabbed a finger into her side once more, causing her to jump slightly again. He laughed, wiggling his fingers over her stomach and sides causing his girlfriend to lose her breath as she kicked and screamed for him to stop.

"Mako stop!"

"No" This went on back and forth for ten minutes; Mako still enjoying tickling Korra, and Korra screaming.

Mako figured he had full control of the situation until he was kicked into the bedroom wall. It was a light kick, but for Korra a light kick meant a broken wall.

As he rubbed his head, Mako looked up. Korra towered above him, her hip cocked and a smirk on her face.

"You deserved that City Boy."

The young firebender rolled his amber eyes and held up a hand. Korra grabbed it, a smirk still on her face.

"Come on- let's eat."

Walking out to the kitchen, Mako put an arm to her waist. Poking slightly, he whispered "I know your secret."

Korra rolled her eyes, shivering at his touch.

* * *

**The ending was eh... BUT I STAYED UNDER 500 WORDS! yay for shelly! tell me what you think of this and leave a prompt. Maybe something having to do with Mako and Korra's kid...? i love making mama korra and daddy mako stories ^_^ you know they would be awesome parents**

**BTW- how many of these should i do? i'm thinking 30.. **

**~~Shelly~~**


	11. The Talk

**Not suggested by anyone- Sorry i had to do this one. It was calling to me! Anyways.. this was a favorite so far- i really liked how it turned out. **

**Forgot to mention this a few chapters ago, but I own nothing. **

* * *

She had curves. The fourteen year old daughter of the Avatar and the Pro Bending Official had **curves. **

This bothered Mako to an extent- on school days she would march out their wide front doors, a smile on her face and a tight shirt clinging to her chest. The thirty four year old man stood at the doorway, his wife on his arms, as he watched Su Min strut her way to the bus, every young man in the area turning their heads trying to get the dark haired beauty's attention.

"Korra she can't dress like that." Korra tightened her grip on her husband's side, her head lightly placed on his chest. She laughed.

"Why not? She's not walking around naked now is she?"

Mako rolled his eyes, walking them both to the worn out red couch. "No, but she's getting too much attention for the wrong reasons."

Korra lifted her head from his chest, her eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

Mako's heart rate picked up, his face flushed. "Are you really gonna make me say it Korra?"

She smirked. "Judging by the fact that I have no idea what you're talking about, then yeah- I'm gonna make you say it."

The grown man took his father's crimson scarf in between his fingers and murmured. Korra brought her ear closer to her husband's mouth. "What was that?"

"Breasts." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. There was a moment of silence- until Korra burst into a fit of giggles like a school girl. Mako scoffed. "It's not funny! Haven't you seen the way those guys were looking at her? Looked like they wanted to grope her."

Korra's giggles turned into an all out guffaw as she tried to understand what her husband was telling her.

Mako sighed, waiting for his wife to stop laughing. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the old couch until the sound of the Avatar's laughter was no longer heard.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Korra asked "So what do we do?"

"… You're her mother!"

"Your point?"

"You need to give her The Talk."

Korra cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion on her features. Mako groaned.

"You don't know what The Talk is, do you?"

Korra shook her head.

"The sex talk, Korra. You mean nobody gave it to you?"

Korra shook her head once more. "Nope- I was too busy learning my forms and all the history and blah blah blah. Didn't have time for anything else."

"I hope you realize that sex is how we had Su Min."

Korra punched her husband in his arm- even after fourteen years she still had a crap load of power in that fist. "Thanks for enlightening me City Boy."

Rubbing his arm, he winced- not only at the pain though. "This mean's I have to give her the talk, doesn't it?"

Korra grinned. "Good for you- finally put two and two together. Took you long enough, City Boy." She moved in for a kiss and stole a look at the clock. "I gotta go- Council Meeting in an hour. Love you!"

Mako had six hours to figure out what to say to his daughter. He groaned loudly and placed his head in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*says in spongebob French dude's voice* 6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Su Min unlocked the front door, expecting an empty house- both her parents returned home at four in the afternoon. Walking into the kitchen looking for a snack, she found she wasn't alone.

Mako sat at the dining table, his hands folded in front of him.

Su Min's eyebrow raised, suspicious. "Uh… hey dad."

Mako tensed slightly as he turned to his daughter. "Hey kiddo- can you come here? I need to talk to you."

"Dad what's this about?" Su Min asked, grabbing an apple from the table before taking a seat with her father. He looked tired; his normally bright amber eyes seemed dull. His forehead had creases in them that weren't there the last time she checked. In a word, Su Min's father looked… terrified.

"Minny, you know when you grow up, things change right?"

Su Min took a bite out of her apple and nodded, motioning for him to go on. Mako coughed awkwardly. "Well, you know that girls your age grow… uh…" He could feel his face heating up. Looking up from his hands, he noticed his daughter had stopped the apple in mid air, a wide eyed look of horror on her face.

Quickly, she also turned red. "Dad I can ask mom this stuff- you don't have to do this."

"She has no idea what 'this' is." Su Min slapped her face to the wooden table, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah, sorry Minny."

She motioned for him to go on, her face still pressed to the table. Mako stayed an interesting shade of red as he spoke again, his voice strained. "Girls grow… breasts." He whispered the last word as if saying it out loud would be the death of him.

Su Min's face was concealed by her dark hair, though she swore her father could feel the heat of her intense blush.

Mako continued, his voice getting smaller and smaller. "And boys your age will start finding you… attractive. They'll try to pressure you into doing things you don't want to do." Su Min's eyes widened and she groaned.

"Dad, are we done yet?" The young girl had just about had enough when her father lightly tugged at her shoulders. As blue met soft amber, Mako spoke, more courage in his voice than only minutes ago.

"You're growing up Minny- but no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl, got that?" The teenager rolled her eyes but nodded. Mako pulled her into a tight embrace. "Any guy messes with you tell him he'll have hell to pay with me, ok?"

Su Min laughed, hugging back tightly. "Ok dad." Pulling away, she gave Mako a quick kiss on his cleanly shaven cheek.

Su Min grabbed her half eaten apple and ran to her room. Once she was out of visual, Mako slumped, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth without him even knowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra plopped down on the red couch, curling into her husband's side. She yawned in a rather un-lady-like fashion before speaking, her voice worn. "How'd it go today?"

Mako shrugged. "She didn't run away crying- I'm gonna say it went well."

Korra yawned again, snuggling closer into Mako's side. "Good- If I gave it to her she would've run away to Bolin's."

Mako brought his eyebrows together and looked at his nearly asleep wife. "I thought you said you had no idea what I was talking about?"

Korra's eyes were nearly closed when she spoke, a cocky edge to her voice. "My waterbending instructor had three kids and was the best healer in the world. I got 'The Talk' when I was ten." She yawned once more, speaking while she yawned. "I'm surprised you bought it, City Boy."

Her eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful slumber, her arms wrapped around Mako's midsection. He glared at her before settling into a smirk. _Well played Korra._ He thought as he carried her to their room. _Well played._

* * *

**I can honestly see Korra lying just to make sure she's not the one having to do that. I need to stop writing this when i'm gonna die from exhaustion. I should really go to sleep... **

**Tell me what you thought! By the way, over 12,000 hits? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING HERE HAVE A NUTELLA BROWNIE!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	12. Distractions

**I will honestly say i did not like the way this turned out... i wrote this in the middle of the day, but my best ideas/writing happens in the middle of the night. ANYWAYS; not a prompt given by anyone, just something i thought about while i was on Tumblr.**

**I don't own a thing. 52 EPISODES. LoK IS GONNA B 52 EPISODES LONGG GAHHH *dies***

* * *

Mako walked off the ferry, staring at the sky- the sun was high in the cloudless sky, a soft breeze blowing. He had come to seize the day and take Korra out for lunch. Expecting to find his girlfriend in the practice pavilion, he walked there first.

Once he got there, he noticed an errie silence. Walking further, he saw a giant black smoke cloud and his amber eyes widened. He took a running start that could beat an airbender. Once he got to the scene of the smoke, he used his bending to put out the flames.

Mako turned to find Tenzin and the kids standing with pales of water, releasing slow breaths. "What happened here? Is Korra okay?"

Tenzin set his bucket down and spoke, his voice raspy. "She's fine- she did this and ran off. I guess I can't say this is her fault though."

Mako raised an eyebrow at the airbending master, causing him to bring a hand to his face. "Just go talk to her Mako. She's in her room."

The young firebender nodded his head and ran to the girl's dormitory. Once he got to Korra's room, he swung open the paper door. Usually this was fine with Korra- not today.

"What the HELL is your problem Mako? I could've been naked!" Korra had her hands balled up into fists, her chest rising and falling with every angry breath she took.

Mako's eyebrows shot up again. "What?"

She never answered- instead, the young avatar doubled over, clutching her abdomen in pain and moaned. Mako immediately ran to her side and set her down on her bed.

"What's going on Korra?"

She moaned again, but still managed to narrow her eyes at her boyfriend of a few months. "GO AWAY"

Mako tried to pull her hair off her face, only to have his hand stopped by the waterbender. Still, he spoke with a soft voice. "Why would I do that?"

Korra moaned again and muttered something about cramps. "Because it's my week of the month." She barely whispered, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Mako's eyebrows knit together in confusion- what was she talking about?

"What do you mean time of the month?"

Korra smirked. "Bolin was right- you know absolutely NOTHING about women."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Do you plan on answering me?"

Korra groaned again but smacked him anyways. "Get out and ask your brother."

"Bu-"

Korra was fed up- she airbent her boyfriend out the door, causing him to land with an _oofm_. She snickered slightly. "Sorry! Come back tomorrow when stuff makes sense ok?"

Now it was Mako's turn to groan. He stood and rubbed his back before walking out of the dormitory, taking a slight limp with him.

* * *

"Wa-wait. So they bleed from _there_?" Mako asked Bolin this, his face red as his scarf. Bolin smirked and nodded.

"A-and that makes them mad?"

Bolin took a seat on his bed, put his face in his hands and groaned. His brother was an idiot. "No- something happens and they start to PMS."

"What's that."

"It's when they get pissed beyond belief."

Mako's eyes widened in realization. He took a rough seat next to his brother on his bed and facepalmed. "That's why Korra didn't want me anywhere near her today…"

Bolin grinned and clapped his brother on the back. "You finally understand women bro."

Mako groaned again and stood. Bolin cocked his round head to the side. "Where are you going?"

Mako grinned shyly. "I have a certain Avatar to comfort."

Even from down the stairs he could hear his brother wooping.

* * *

The young man hesitantly knocked on his girlfriends door, not wanting to relive what he went through that morning.

Through the door, he heard a muffled moan and a more muffled 'come in'.

Mako slowly walked into the room, quietly shut the door and sat at the foot of the bed. He cleared his throat, making Korra look up. The dark skinned girl tried to sneer but was cut off by another wave of pain.

Mako, finally understanding what she was going through, moved closer to her and rubbed her back. He rubbed circles into her back and gave her butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Korra smiled, finally distracted from the pain.

"You talked to Bolin?"

"Yup"

"You finally know why I wanted to throw you to the Spirit World earlier?"

Mako chuckled while he sat up. The passionate firebender placed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead and pulled her up into his lap. With her head in his lap, he grinned and whispered "Do you still want to kill me?"

The young Avatar smiled and shook her head. "No- but I'm curious."

Mako placed his chin on Korra's shoulder, his face in her hair. "About what?"

"Why are you here?" Mako pulled his face out of her hair and smiled warmly.

"I thought you needed a distraction."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I can't screw around today. I thought you said you talked to Bolin?"

Mako turned crimson, trying to hide the blush with his scarf, failing miserably. He coughed awkwardly. "Not what I meant."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for him to go on.

"I thought you could use some company and some food." Mako pulled a bag of dumplings off the floor and shook them lightly, causing Korra's mouth to water slightly before she snatched the bag from his grip.

Stuffing dumpling after dumpling into her mouth, Mako heard a muffled 'thank you' and smirked. "That's not all." Out of his jacket, Mako removed a small box of chocolates. Korra's blue eyes widened. She abandoned the dumplings and stretched for the chocolate. Grabbing the light pink box, she stuffed piece after piece in her mouth.

Once all the candy was gone, she went back to the dumplings. Mako could only watch with amusement as his girlfriend ate like there was no tomorrow. Once the bag of dumplings was empty, Korra finally made eye contact with her boyfriend.

"What are you looking at?"

He smirked and wiped the pad of his thumb across her cheek, swiping off any extra food that didn't make it into her mouth. "You eat like Naga."

Korra pouted. "I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

Mako gave her a quick kiss on the head and turned on the radio. A fun tune chimed out and Mako got to his feet. He held out a gloved hand and mock bowed. "Avatar Korra, may I have this dance?"

Korra blushed slightly and took his hand. "Of course- such a gentlemen."

Mako smirked. "I try."

The tune playing loudly in the small room, the couple laughed. Korra was a terrible dancer, but she was distracted.

Seeing the look of joy on his girlfriend's face as he dipped and swung her, he couldn't help but think to himself;

_Mission accomplished_.

* * *

**Of the entire thing i liked the ending the most. but i'm curious to know what you guys thought- leave a review! and i'm sorry if you submitted a prompt and i haven't done it- it's not that i don't like them, it's just my mind is... unique. it takes a while to turn a prompt into something decent in my head.**

**By the way- the song they were dancing to was 'Hitting on All Sixes' listen to it- it's on youtube ^_^**

**REVIEW! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	13. Fights

**Prompt given by SunnySmile13- I tried my best**

* * *

Bolin swore the windows were shaking- the noise inside the small loft in the attic of the Probending Arena was getting out of hand. He could hear the angry yells of his brother from the stairs.

Bolin scratched his fire ferret behind the ears. "They're at it again Pabu." The small red creature cocked its head and Bolin smiled. "Be glad you have no idea what they're saying."

Reaching the door, he rummaged through his pockets, pulling them inside out. "Damn- I left my keys inside again." He huffed and knocked sharply at the door.

No response. He knocked again- no response. The noise inside the room grew louder and louder, drowning out the rapping at the door.

"May as well sit out here for a while." Bolin sank to the ground next to the door and let his head hit the wall. He listened.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN INFRUITING!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"MEAN'S YOU'RE INSANE KORRA! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!"

"WELL YOU AREN'T THE COVER GUY FOR NORMALALCY EITHER BUB!"

There was silence for a moment, broken by a groan coming from his brother. "Korra, look at me."

More silence.

There was a sigh from inside the room. "What, Mako?"

"You never answered my question."

"What fucking question?"

Mako growled. "Why you had to go with _him_."

From inside the room, Bolin could hear something break- a window maybe? After the crashing sound, Korra spoke, her voice raspy. "Do you honestly think I had a _choice_? I'm the AVATAR for spirits' sake! I go where I'm needed!"

A silence followed Korra's statement. It was during this silence that Bolin had a moment. _He could metalbend the lock._ Bolin smacked his forehead and stood. The door now open, he expected to find his brother dead on the ground and Korra holding a knife.

**Not** Mako and Korra making out on the floor, Mako's slender hand slowly creeping up Korra's tone stomach. Bolin, turning red as Pabu, coughed loudly. Mako's eye's widened and he stuck his tongue back in his own mouth. Korra pounced off of her boyfriend and ran a hand through her hair.

"Bo-Bolin I thought you had a thing tonight with the Chief."

Bolin stood, still in complete shock. "But- but you guys were- you were just fighting- and I heard broken glass- and-and-and-"

Mako walked over to his brother. "Bro, calm down. Everything is okay."

Bolin shook his head and groaned. "You guys have the WEIRDEST way of making up. I just wanted my wallet." The traumatized police officer stood and slowly walked to the little chest in the living room. Removing his wallet, he sprinted through the front door.

Korra smirked, trying to hide the pools of red on her cheek. "How much do you think he heard?"

Mako's blush was easier to see on his pale skin. "Does it matter? I'm never going to hear the end of this." Korra laughed and sat on the red couch, staring out the window.

Mako sat next to her, his arm around her waist. "Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, warn me that it's just you meeting Iroh's crew, okay?"

"If it shut's you up Cool Guy."

* * *

**I'm sorry i totally f*cked up the ending.. i just couldn't get something logical yet illogical for them to be fighting over so i settled on that...**

**Tell me how i did! I crave reviews- my stupid dog ate my headphones this morning and i need a pick-me-up (those things are like my children)**

**~~Shelly~~**


	14. A Date With the General

**I am so sorry about the lateness! So i started this dabble last night, but my inspiration was dead and i didnt know where to go with it so i put it on hold until tonight... I may or may not upload a new chapter tonight/today. if i don't then i promise i will have 2 for you tomorrow- it's really late here. **

**Anyways, here it is- Suggested by Addle **

**I'M SO SORRY IF I BUTCHERED IT. i'm not sure if i can do Irosami- i ship it so hard though. DID YOU HEAR THE GREAT NEWS? IROH IS GOING TO B IN SEASON 2. *Fangirls* **

**Ahem. I own nothing.**

* * *

Being a General in the United Nations, Iroh had seen beautiful women from all over the world. None of them compared to the beauty that was Asami Sato. Her beautiful emerald eyes would go wide when she was scared or excited, narrow when she was irritated and when she caught his gaze, they would go anywhere but him.

Her eyes enchanted him.

Standing at the hull of his ship, the thoughts of the woman's eyes ran through his mind over and over- he couldn't take it anymore.

He sighed slightly, his eyes set on the calm sea around him- they were on their way back to Republic City. Though he was unseen, General Iroh was at the South Pole with the Avatar and Crew. The twenty year old groaned; he could deal with an _air fleet_ but couldn't deal with his feelings.

_I guess this is what I got from grandfather_ he thought, the old firelord's face popping into his mind. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a second presence.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Iroh's eyes widened and his heart raced. He gulped slightly before speaking.

"Er… yes… I remember coming down here as a child- the water was always so peaceful."

The raven haired beauty sighed and rubbed her arm. "This is my first time out of the city- my father was always so protective." She scoffed as she said father, a pang of pain still hitting whenever she thought of the terrible man.

Iroh had no idea what to say as an awkward silence fell between the two young adults. Asami was the first to break the silence.

"Let me see your arm."

Iroh turned a slight crimson and raised an eyebrow at the heiress. She laughed an airy laugh, giving Iroh an interesting chill.

"I just need to change your bandage- you could get really sick if that injury isn't treated."

Now both the young man's eyebrows were up. "I was going to show it to Avatar Korra once we docked."

Asami rolled her eyes, making Iroh's heart beat faster. "She's the Avatar trying to fix a broken city- she won't have **time** to heal you. Plus Waterbenders aren't the only ones with healing abilities, you know."

Asami turned on her heels and sauntered over to Iroh's room, motioning for him to follow. Iroh smiled and walked behind the beauty, enjoying the view.

...

Asami slowly unwrapped the bandage around Iroh's muscular left arm, sucking in a deep breath not only at the terrible gash but at the hard muscle that made up his arm.

Iroh noticed the strange face she made and couldn't help but smirk. Asami caught him and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you smiling at?"

Iroh, like his grandfather, was about as smooth as a rock.

"I- uh… your eyes are really pretty?" Iroh groaned and slammed his right hand into his forehead muttering _stupid, stupid, stupid!_

After about a minute of reciting his grandfather's mantra, Iroh picked his head up, expecting either an empty spot or a horrified young woman.

Instead, Asami was smirking. "Is that a question?"

Iroh's eyebrows knit together. "Is what a question?"

"My eyes are really pretty. Is that a question?"

Iroh coughed into his fist awkwardly, his eyes darting from his lap to the deviously beautiful woman fixing his arm.

"N-no. It wasn't a question. Your eyes are rather beautiful."

Asami paused, her hands still wrapping a new bandage on his arm. She blushed, the color flooding her cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself, General." She didn't make eye contact- she couldn't. Those intense bronze eyes made her insides melt.

The general smiled warmly. "Please, call me Iroh."

Asami blushed once again, finally thinking it was safe to look him in the eyes. "Well, then I'm not 'Miss Sato' to you either- just Asami."

_Asami_ He thought as a strange grin appeared on his face. The young woman chuckled to herself silently and finished tying the bandages around his arm.

"Were you a doctor back in the city?" Asami snorted at the ridiculous comment.

"No- but my mother was a nurse before she got married. She taught me some of her methods before…" The young girl slowly closed her eyes, refusing to whine about her broken family in front of the general.

He frowned. Sadness didn't suit her- at all. The young general brought a rough hand up and placed it gently on Asami's chin. He tilted her head up slightly until their eyes met.

"I don't like when you cry." Asami's eye widened and she smiled shyly, causing Iroh to retract his hand and blush.

"Miss- I mean, Asami?"

"Yes Iroh?"

He coughed again, nervously. "When we reach Republic City…"

Asami was getting impatient. She rolled her eyes, waiting. "Yes?"

He tugged at his collar. "Would you like to get some dinner? Or some tea?"

_FINALLY_ Asami thought, a smile on her face. "I'm going to be taking over Future Industries so dinner may not be possible…" She watched Iroh's face fall. "But I would love to get some tea."

Iroh grinned from ear to ear. "So… would you like to go right as we dock?"

Asami smiled shyly and nodded. "I would like that." She stood and turned to the door. At the doorway, she turned, her midnight black hair turning with her. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

Iroh blushed slightly and nodded as well. "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"The feeling is mutual, General."

…

He tried not to look too excited, but spirits it was _hard_. He couldn't stop imagining the beautiful girl who took his breath away sitting across from him, smiling and laughing along with him.

"Iroh, you're smiling weird." The general shook his head, finally noticing the smirking Avatar walking next to him.

Iroh tried to maintain an expressionless face. It worked for two minutes- until Asami walked off the boat.

Korra smirked wider and laughed. "Oohhh you're such a hopeless romantic, General. I guess Zuko **wasn't** lying."

"Shut up." He muttered, his eyes never leaving Asami's. The love struck man stuck out his hand, which Asami accepted gratefully.

Walking away, they could still hear their friends snickering.

…

"So where are we heading?" Asami asked, her hips tapping his every now and then.

The poor general turned red every time that happened. He cleared his throat. "According to my grandfather, there's an amazing tea shop just around this corner."

The couple walked a few more blocks until they reached their destination- a quiet, well maintained, secluded tea shop in the heart of the city.

Asami stood as if in a daze. "I've lived here my entire life and I've never seen this building."

Iroh stood closer to her and pointed around the small shop. Surrounding it were massive skyscrapers and shopping malls. "You really have to look for this shop. That's why grandfather loved it so much."

The raven haired beauty nodded and began walking towards the small tea shop. Once they were seated and looking at their menus, Iroh took a look at his date. She still wore her jet black hair down, but she had changed. She no longer wore her tattered clothes but still wore the same style.

_I like it_ he thought. _She doesn't want to change who she is for some guy._

"You talk a lot about your grandfather."

Iroh nodded. "Though he went through a rough life, he's still one of the wisest people I will ever know."

"He sounds like an amazing person." Iroh just nodded- he wasn't too big on small talk. "Your grandfather was Fire Lord Zuko, am I correct?"

Iroh set down his menu and noticed his date do the same. "Yes."

Asami chuckled slightly. "That makes sense now." His eyebrow shot up. "From what Korra told me, Zuko was pretty awkward."

Iroh laughed, she shoulders bouncing with every laugh. "Grandfather was never too good with words…"

Asami continued to laugh just as the waiter came around.

"And what may I get you?"

Asami studied the menu, her eyebrows knit. Iroh smiled at her concentration and turned to the waiter.

"Bring a Ginsang for me and a jasmine for the lady please." The waiter took the order and promptly left, leaving the two to chat.

Asami let her eyes wander the general. His dark hair was combed back as it usually was, but instead of his usual uniform, the young man settled for just a plain red jacket and trousers.

Iroh caught her wandering eyes. "What?"

Asami blushed. "I've never seen you in anything but your uniform."

Iroh crookedly smiled. "I just didn't want to attract too much attention on our… date?"

"Why did you say that as a question?"

Iroh coughed. "I thought you had a boyfriend…" Asami's gaze fell to her gloved hands, a silence between the two.

"We broke up."

Iroh, usually kind hearted as his grandfather and mother, would've said something like _that's awful_ or _I'm sorry for your loss_. But instead, he was happy.

During the brief encounter the two had in the slums under Republic City, he could see her struggling to keep her relationship with that young man… Mako, was it? Though it was obvious his eyes were only for the Avatar, Iroh could tell she had a hard time accepting the truth.

A sudden shot of confidence coursed through Iroh and he spoke to the girl in front of him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

One of Asami's eyebrows shot up. She was surprised by the upfront question, but was glad someone was willing to listen. She nodded and spoke, her words slow and precise.

"After losing my mother and my father abandoning me, all I wanted was someone who cared and listened. Someone who loved me. At the time I thought that person was Mako. He still cares about me, but I doubt he ever looked at me as more than a friend."

Her eyes met Iroh's soft gaze and the walls around her heart that she had recently built came crumbling down.

"I care about you." He stated in a low voice, his strong hand gripping hers. Their gaze never faltered as they slowly inched towards each other.

Their faces only centimeters away, Asami shut her eyes.

"Ginsang and Jasmine for the lady."

The two quickly pulled back, intertwined hands parting as the tea was set in front of them. Asami wanted to scowl at the waiter for interrupting the moment but was reminded that she had **manners**.

The two thanked the waiter and drank their tea, a blush on both their fair faces.

…

By the time Asami and Iroh stepped out of the tea shop, it was excessively dark outside.

Asami squinted, trying to make out the path in front of her. "Why is it so dark out?"

Iroh looked to the sky and noticed there was no moon. "It's a new moon today."

"Street lamps?"

"They must've automatically turned off."

"Well how am I supposed to see?"

"I think I have an answer." Iroh lit a small fire in his palm, the two continuing to walk. Asami stole a side glance at the general- the shadows dancing off his face brought out the amber glints in his eyes. His cheekbones were well defined and his lips just screamed _kiss me!_

Asami couldn't take it anymore. Abruptly, the Sato stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels. Iroh, about to ask why she stopped, opened his mouth.

Instead of words coming out, he felt the presence of another mouth on his. His eyes widened at the impulse but just as quickly he was in a state of bliss.

Dropping the fire in his palm, Iroh wrapped Asami in a tight embrace, her hands moving from his face to the back of his neck.

_I need to stop hanging out with Korra_ Asami thought of the impulsive move she had just pulled.

As they pulled away, Iroh was grinning. He lit a small flame in his palm again. "Not that I didn't enjoy that but what was that for exactly?"

Asami blushed. "You were taking too long."

Now was Iroh's turn to blush. "I'm so sorry Ms. Sato. Would doing that again make up for my incompetence?"

Asami smirked, her arms looping around Iroh's neck. Her breath tickling Iroh's ear, she whispered "It would be my honor General."

* * *

**fjadka;dfkasj df;adkjf GUYS I JUST DID AN IROSAMI. AT 4 AM. AND I DIDN'T UTTERLY SCREW UP. ghhah this ship is ADORABLE. he's such an awkward turtle duck just like Zuko :P **

**I'm sorry for all the zuko references. wait- no i'm not XD**

**You guys rock! I'm up to almost 20,000 hits! GAHHH i love you all! Please review and leave a prompt :)**

**~~Shelly~~**


	15. Broken Hearted

**This wasn't my best work... and I don't have the energy to upload another oneshot today... maybe tomorrow? Sorry if this is terrible! **

**Prompt given by UniqueGuestName. If this sucks, I'm sorry. i tried... but i did have fun writing it so that's what counts!**

**... If i owned this it would be me Mako was using those handcuffs on _If you know what i mean ;)_**

* * *

In one word, Korra was _exhausted. _The middle aged Avatar basically limped to the front doors of her home with only three things on her mind;

Food, sleep and family. The past two months had been hell- Korra had to go to Ba Sing Se to settle a small uprising. After solving the little problem, the Earth King forced her to stay an extra month, just for extra security.

Two months- she was away from her husband and sixteen year old daughter for _two months_. The Avatar approached the door and opened it. She slowly set her bags down by the doorstep and walked to the kitchen, expecting her husband and daughter enjoying dinner and laughing.

She peered into the kitchen and found the room empty. Korra narrowed her eyes slightly. She heard a faint noise coming from Su Min's bedroom. Silently, Korra crept up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

Su Min had her face in her pillow, and by the sound of it, she was sobbing. Sitting on the bed next to her was Mako.

"Come on Su, it's okay." He patted her back and she looked up, her blue eyes surrounded in red.

She sniffled. "No its not! How could he do it daddy?"

Korra could see that Mako was trying to contain his anger. He took a deep breath and gave Su Min a side hug. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

Their daughter's sobs stopped for a second. Her eyes widened as she buried her face in Mako's chest, sobs cutting through her body again. Korra huffed but stayed hidden. She wanted to see how Mako handled this.

He smiled sadly and rubbed Su Min's back. "It's okay kiddo. Trust me."

She sniffled and lifted her head. "You don't have relationship problems! You have mom!"

Mako pulled Su Min into his lap and stroked her dark hair. "Early on we had problems."

Su Min's eyes widened. She wiped away her tears and set her head on Mako's shoulder. "What do you mean dad?"

"You know Aunty Asami?"

Su Min nodded.

"Well… she and I dated for a few months…" Su Min looked shocked, her past problems forgotten.

"Mom wasn't a fan, was she?"

Mako laughed lightly and shook his head. "She was pretty distant when I was with Asami."

Min huffed and crossed her cocoa colored arms. "That was like, a hundred years ago! You guys don't fight or anything anymore!"

"How old do you think we are Minny?" He tickled her, both of them cackling. When the young girl recovered, she spoke.

"You were never cheated on though."

Mako shook his head. "No. I wasn't."

Su Min's eyes began to water slightly, but she hastily wiped the tears away. Mako gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered _that's my strong girl _and walked towards the door.

Korra sidestepped and walked towards her and Mako's bedroom. Just as she sat on the bed, the door opened and Mako walked in, distraught.

His eyes wandered and laid on Korra and he smiled wide. He opened is arms wide for a hug and Korra didn't disappoint.

"I missed you," She whispered into her husband's shoulder.

He gave her kisses on the top of her head. "I missed you too. When'd you get home?"

"Like… 30 minutes ago I think."

Mako took her hands and walked to the bed. "Why didn't you yell for us or something? Su Min missed you so much."

Korra smiled and snuggled close to her husband for the first time in months. "I saw what was going on in Minny's room. What happened, anyways?"

Mako groaned and rested his head on Korra's. "Her boyfriend cheated on her. She was a wreak."

"You want me to talk to her tomorrow?"

"She's fine for the night but I think you may want to talk to her tomorrow morning."

Korra smiled and shut her eyes. All was quiet in the couple's small room until a gurgle broke the silence. Both adult's eyes fell on Korra's stomach and Mako laughed deeply.

"Let's get some food in you."

Korra groaned and lifted her arms. Mako rolled his orange eyes but picked his wife up anyways. Climbing down the stairs, Mako happily stated "Someday you'll get sick of me carrying you."

Korra smirked and her stomach sounded again. They spent the rest of the night talking about the months she was gone and eating homemade noodles.

The only thing that would've made the night better would've been their teenage daughter sitting with them, laughing along.

…

Mako was right; the next morning, Su Min woke up with a smile on her face. She headed down the stairs and found her father and mother cooking together.

"MOM!" Korra turned, a grin splitting her face. Su Min ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, my little Turtleduck."

"I missed you too Mom." The two took a seat while Mako finished making breakfast.

"Now, how about you tell me about the jerk who broke your heart?" Su Min took a deep breath and relived the details to her mother.

…

_Knock Knock Knock. _Korra opened the door and found a young man on the porch. He was just under her height with dark black hair and navy eyes. He held a bouquet of pandalillies in his dark hands.

Korra placed her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"May I speak with Su Min?" Mako walked to the door just as the stranger asked this.

"Why?"

The teenager coughed nervously. "I- uh… want to apologize to her."

Korra's eyes went wide with anger. She stomped her foot and sent the strange boy flying. She stomped to the boy, her husband at her heels.

"You're the little _creep_ who cheated on my daughter, aren't you?"

He whimpered. _I'll take that as a yes_ Korra thought as her fist went up. A tan hand caught her before she could deliver the blow.

Looking back, she saw the face of her daughter, a pout on her lips. Korra brought her fist down just as Su Min spoke. "He's not worth it mom."

Korra's expression softened at her daughter, but a scowl set in when she looked at the boy, his body covered in dirt and flowers.

"If you ever come near my house you won't be so lucky punk." The young man nodded meekly. Mako took Korra by the waist and directed her back to their home. They turned, expecting to see Su Min behind them.

NOT to find her burning off the little cheater's eyebrows. "NOBODY messes with me, got that?"

The terrified boy nodded quickly, whimpering.

Korra smugly smiled. _That's my girl_.

* * *

**... ANNNDDDD... There you go. I like famfics. i dont know why but i do... **

**Tell me how i did and leave a prompt! i feel somewhat more confident to do irosami so i will take those prompts too!**

**REVIEW!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	16. Understanding Love

**I am so sorry! I got this prompt and it took me a while to figure out how i wanted it to go. It's late, i know but it's before midnight so basically, i'm right on track! (It's before midnight for me) **

**This is a suggestion from one of my favorite writers on this site SNOGIRL. check some of her work out- it's pretty funny ^_^**

**Never owned, never will**

* * *

Skoochy didn't know about love. He was around couples all the time, but he didn't know what the big deal was. Every now and then he would catch the Avatar and Mako peppering each other with kisses and gag to himself.

He confronted them about it, but they just laughed and promised not to go all lovey-dovey around him.

He talked to Bolin and asked HIM what being in love was like. Bolin smiled and gave him a clap on the back. "You'll figure it out soon, kid." Bolin had told him before heading out with his new teammate.

Skoochy stood in the plaza, couples all over the place; kissing, hugging, holding hands. It made the thirteen year old sick.

He adjusted his hat and huffed, walking down to the statue of Fire Lord Zuko. All the kid wanted was to sit down and enjoy the sunset without wanting to throw up every five minutes.

He causally strolled over to his favorite sitting spot right in front of the scarred man's statue and anger welled up in his young face.

In his spot sat General Iroh, his arm around Asami Sato. And they were _cuddling. _In **his spot.**

That was the last straw.

Skoochy pulled his hat from his head and threw it on the ground, startling the two young adults out of their little bubble.

"I'VE HAD IT!"

Asami and Iroh shot each other a sideways glance and pulled up an eyebrow.

"What's got you so upset, kid?" Iroh asked, curious.

Skoochy took a sharp, deep breath and narrowed his eyes. Opening his arms, she pointed to some of the couples in the park. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THE KISSING AND-AND THE HUGGING OR THE **CUDDLING**. GAHH I MEAN GET. A. ROOM!" The young street rat took a deeper breath before sliding down the statue's base and taking a seat next to Iroh.

The young general wore an amused look, as did his girlfriend. "Is that really what's bothering you?" Asami asked, trying to contain her laughter.

Skoochy groaned into his pant leg. "I don't understand any of this! I've talked to Mako and Bolin about it and they just laugh in my face. How does a girl make a guy lose his word?"

Asami smirked and jabbed her boyfriend in the arm and mouthed the words _Help him_. Iroh cleared his throat and spoke.

"I can't describe it in words, but I know someone who can help." Skoochy pulled his face from his dusty old trousers and faced the General.

"Who?"

Iroh pointed across the bay to Air Temple Island. "There's someone on that island who's been studying this for their entire life. She'll help you understand."

Skoochy placed his hat back on his head and sighed. He pulled both his pockets inside-out. "I can't get across by the ferry and I don't know how to swim."

Asami smirked and calmly told the confused boy "Don't worry- we were heading over there anyways. We'll pay for you."

Skoochy's face lit up. "I can finally understand all this nonsense!"

Asami and Iroh laughed as the three headed to the docks. Once they were on the ferry, Skoochy remembered some rather important information that wasn't mentioned earlier.

"General?"

"Yes my boy?"

"What's this person's name?"

Iroh smirked. "Jinora."

…

Getting off the boat, the moon was high in the sky. Skoochy stood, staring at the bright white orb in the sky.

Asami sighed and clutched Iroh's arm. Placing her head on his shoulder, she simply stated "The story of the Moon is such an epic love story, right Iroh?"

Skoochy groaned and clutched his sideburns. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING NEED TO BE A LOVE STORY?"

The angry young man stomped his way to the main building. He only went a few yards before the General yelled to him.

"Jinora is at the training grounds! You're going the wrong way!"

Skoochy's ears turned a slight shade of pink before he altered his route and stomped to the Training Grounds.

…

Skoochy muttered to himself about love and nonsense all the way to the large practicing area. Expecting to find some old wolf-bat sitting there knitting, Skoochy was NOT in any way, prepared for the sight in front of him.

Jinora was spinning through the giant gates, her feet barely kissing the ground, her arms circling her thin frame and a smile on her face.

Skoochy stood stiff and watched as the girl neared the end of the bizarre exercise.

Jinora made one final twirl and she was out of the gates, her body hunched over as she caught her breath.

The dazzled teenager noticed a second girl tap Jinora on the shoulder and nudged in his direction. From a hundred meters away, Skoochy saw Jinora narrow her eyes and walk towards him, a frown on her light features.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyebrows pulled into one line.

He forgot his name. Skoochy stood, embarrassed as he tried to remember his _own. Name. _but that was impossible with the lovely girl in front of him. From a distance, he heard Mako speak.

"Skoochy?"

Jinora turned to see Mako, his arms wrapped around Korra and his head on her shoulder.

"You know this guy!" Jinora loudly asked him. Mako nodded and turned, leaving the two young teens alone.

"What are you doing here?"

Skoochy, finally gaining control of his flopping tongue, spoke, his voice hoarse. "General Iroh told me that you could teach me about relationships."

Jinora rolled her eyes and went back to the bench. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all night?"

Skoochy followed Jinora to a bench by the dock and pulled a book from inside the hollow of a tree. Skoochy raised an eyebrow. Jinora blushed.

"I like to read, okay?" Skoochy nodded and sat next to the young airbender.

"What don't you understand about relationships? It's not that complicated- boy meets girl, boy asks girl out, they date, get married, and happily ever after!"

Skoochy stared out at the sea. "I don't think it's that simple."

Jinora opened her book and closed it just as quickly, an annoyed look on her face. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Skoochy attempted to clear his throat, licking his lips nervously. "Well- what if the girl's out of the guy's league and he has no shot whatsoever of her returning his feelings? What then oh wise one?" He snarked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then he needs to hike up his skirt and ask her. It's not the end of the world you know."

She noticed as Skoochy's body became rigid. She rolled her stormy eyes.

"Oh what now?"

"What if her father would try to kill me?"

Jinora snorted. "Run."

"You can't run off an island."

Jinora's eyes widened slightly. She slapped her face to her book, feeling stupid for not noticing the small hints he was throwing out.

"Skoochy, do you have something to ask me?" The teenager tensed slightly and took in a deep breath.

"Jinora, would you like me to show you around the city some time?"

She smiled against the rough cover of her book and lifted her face. She faced him, the smile still intact. "I would love that."

Awkwardly, the two stood. Jinora blushed, still facing her 'date'. Quick as the airbender she was, she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off, back to the main temple.

Skoochy rubbed his cheek and broke into a grin. He ran back to the dock just in time to catch the ship back to the city. On the boat, Iroh and Asami were relaxing and watching the ocean pass by.

Iroh noticed the lovestruck teen first. "How did it go?"

Skoochy, still rubbing his cheek, answered in a daze. "I get it now."

Asami snickered lightly and asked "What do you finally understand?"

Skoochy told them some of what happened at the bench and that she had agreed to their 'date' and gave him a kiss.

Asami and Iroh put on smiling, happy faces for the young lad, but once he walked away, still rather happy, their faces dropped. Iroh turned back to the ocean and pulled Asami close.

"Tenzin is going to kill Jinora."

Asami nodded in agreement. "Let's let them cool off for a while before we go back to the island."

"Agreed."

* * *

**I also ship this. it's so damn adorable! i'm not gonna do a date night one because i'm no good at date nights. never been on one :/ **

**Tell me how i did and don't be shy! leave a prompt! REVIEWERS GET MORE BROWNIES**

**~~Shelly~~**


	17. Clouds

**This was suggested by HarmonyBenderFreak**

**Set in the future- they're married and whatnot. I'm sorry if this is late, but in my time it's not midnight yet so HA it counts! **

**If i owned Korra i would be able to get myself a decent pair of headphones. seeing how that's not happening, i'll let you connect the dots**

* * *

Positive. The damn thing was _positive. _Sitting at the foot of her bed, Korra looked down at the pregnancy stick in her hands and huffed.

She and Mako had only been married six or seven months but were still extremely busy- Korra was on the City Council and she needed to be there. How could she do that if she was **with child**? And Mako was a head officer, under direct order of Chief Bei Fong. He couldn't manage to take a two month leave to watch his pregnant wife!

Leaning on the vanity across from Korra, Asami smiled gleefully. "Korra aren't you excited? A mini you or Mako, pitter pattering their way around!" The head of Future Industries squealed in joy and thrust out her right hand. "I wonder what Iroh and my kids will look like."

Korra sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. She groaned. "I can't have a kid! Do you KNOW how much work I have already?"

Asami rolled her eyes. _Typical Korra_. She moved and sat at the foot of the queen sized bed, next to Korra's feet. "So you don't want to keep the kid?"

Subconsciously Korra moved her hands to her stomach and sighed. She sat up, her tan face in her hands. "Of course I want to keep it!" She rolled her electrifying eyes. "That was a dumb question."

Asami pushed a strand of her dark hair off her face. She grinned. "That's your answer then!" She took Korra's hands in her own. "It's all gonna be okay. You and Mako are gonna make amazing parents."

Korra's eyes widened and she pulled away from her best friend and lay down again. "MAKOOOOO." She groaned, pulling a pillow to her face.

Asami watched the scene in front of her, confused. As she thought of the situation more, she smiled gently.

"He'll be happy Korra."

Korra tossed the pillow off her head, settling to staring at the ceiling. "We never talked about kids- spirits, we didn't talk about _anything_ like this! We haven't even been married a whole YEAR yet!"

"Like I said, Korra. He'll be happy!"

Asami pried her eyes from the mother-to-be and looked at the clock. "I have to go- I have a meeting. Are you gonna be alright?"

Korra nodded to Asami as she left. Once the paper door shut, Korra turned to her side.

"I hope so," she muttered before falling into a nap.

…

"Korra, why are you so quiet today?" Tenzin asked, his chopsticks in mid air as he stared at Korra. The pregnant Avatar tensed, her eyes widening.

Mako eyed his wife from across the table and set down his chopsticks. "Korra, do you have something to say?"

Everyone at the lunch stopped their meals and stared at the Avatar. The children eyed her from the side of the table, Bolin placed his chopsticks down, Pema smiled a knowing smile, Iroh raised an eyebrow and Asami continued eating, an excited gleam in her jade eyes.

Tenzin continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowing.

Korra took in a sharp, deep breath. She continued to play with her noodles, not wanting to make eye contact with her family. She didn't want to outright say it- she had to come up with another way to tell them.

She smiled and looked up at the curious faces of all her friends and family. "Tenzin, can I borrow Oogi?"

Tenzin stroked his beard suspiciously. "Why?"

Korra smiled innocently. "I wanted to show you guys this new trick I learned!"

Tenzin wasn't convinced. He turned to his smiling wife, who nodded to him. The old airbender sighed. "Okay. If everyone else is done eating we can go out right now." Korra grinned- her plan was in effect.

…

Once the entire group was outside, Korra hopped onto Tenzin's trusted animal guide. Mako crossed his arms, obviously not amused.

"Korra, what exactly are you going to show us?" Korra smiled and winked at her husband.

"Yip Yip."

The group stared up at the clouds, noticing them moving and forming shapes.

"What's Korra doing?" Meelo asked, his finger up his nose. Jinora rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"She's bending the water and air in the clouds to form shapes." Meelo nodded in understanding, his eyes still set on Korra's creation.

Mako and Tenzin watched the clouds, suspicion and curiosity targeted at the Avatar. Mako noticed his wife was _writing with the clouds_.

Tenzin stared at the words the clouds spelled as Korra made her way back to Earth, a smile on her face.

Mako gulped as he uttered the two words Korra wrote out. "I'm Pregnant." Tenzin uttered the words at the same time as the tribal girl's husband.

Korra jumped off the bison and walked towards her husband, her smile falling. Mako's eyes turned into his head and his knees turned to jelly. Korra broke into a run and caught her husband as he fell, unconscious.

Iroh and Bolin came over to the woman and took her husband off her hands, congratulating her over their shoulders. Korra could hear Mako subconsciously say 'daddy' and 'baby' as he was being lifted away.

Korra turned to face the airbending master, a smirk on her face. "Now you don't pass out on me too."

Tenzin turned two shades of purple, his eyes flaming. "HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE? DO YOU HAVE ANY **IDEA** WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO THE COUNCIL? YOU CAN'T DO ANY OF YOUR AVATAR JOBS WHEN YOU'RE-YOU'RE-YOU'RE-"

"PREGNANT!" Pema finished for her husband, a frown on her face. "For spirits sake, she's pregnant, not helpless!"

Korra smirked and cocked her hip. Pema winked at her and turned back to Tenzin, his head hung low.

"Now, don't you have something to share with Korra?"

"I'm happy for you and you'll make a great mother," The airbender mumbled, defeated. Korra laughed and mouthed the words _thank you_ to Pema before running off to find her lily-liver of a husband.

* * *

**I got this idea from the Avatar short 'School Time Shipping' it's hilarious you need to see it! i'm sorry if that was bad... i didn't like the ending too much :/**

**Tell me how i did! i read every review and i love everyone who reviews. leave a prompt if you have one! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	18. Clouds P 2

**Wow! You guys really liked Clouds! By popular request, this is Mako's reaction to the news. A continuation of 'Clouds'**

**Fluffy as hell so beware. **

**If you spoke to my brother and he told you my fangirling habits, it would make it obvious that i don't own this amazing show. **

* * *

Mako's mind was filled with diapers and baby rattles as he felt his body being lifted into Korra's old bedroom.

The young firebender smiled despite his situation, the sounds of a baby's laughter echoing in the distance.

…

"Is he awake yet?" The baby's laughter was dying down, the sweet sound of his wife's voice filling his ears.

"No but he's been muttering and smiling, so he's not dead." Mako could hear his brother snicker at the General's comment. He could also hear a solid _thud_ and a muffled 'ow' before the paper door shut.

Korra smiled at her husband sprawled out on her old cot. Her smile turned crooked as she slapped him across his fair face.

Mako woke with a start, jumping at the contact of her hand to his face. "DAMMIT KORRA!" he yelled, cupping his red cheek. Korra punched him in the arm, earning another yelp from the startled father-to-be.

He glared at her. "What was that for?"

She grinned at him, cocky. "For fainting on me after reading what I wrote in the sky."

Mako thought back to a few hours ago, when the sky read 'I'm Pregnant'. Korra noticed the faraway look in his eye as he mouthed the two words over and over again.

"Now don't faint on me again Cool Guy." Mako's face split into a stupid looking grin as he shot off the bed.

The firebender gripped his wife's shoulders and looked into her eyes. His gaze fell to her stomach and smiled wider, if such a thing was possible. Moving his gloved hands to her waist, he picked her up and swung around in a circle.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" He screamed rather loudly, still swinging the laughing Avatar.

"Mako you're gonna wake the entire island!" The Avatar chuckled as Mako placed her back on the ground. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Korra rolled her eyes at the impulse but responded with as much fire. Pulling away, smiles were plastered on both of their faces.

Mako sank to his knees and placed an ear to Korra's stomach. "Hey baby- I'm your daddy." He whispered to her shirt. Korra rolled her eyes again and reached down to her husband.

Pulling him up by the collar he thumped him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

She snorted. "You're being weird!"

"I'm talking to my baby!"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEAD YET HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Mako's mouth made an 'O' in understanding before he broke down again.

"We'll have to baby proof the apartment."

"You can't have Water Tribe food anymore- fish is bad for the baby."

"A nursery- I think I can get Iroh and Bo to help me out with that."

"Bottles and blankets and toys and-and-and-" By now, he was just rambling. He twiddled his fingers as he mumbled to himself.

Korra groaned. She moved across the room where Mako was staring out the window, rambling on. She was going to fix the problem the only way she knew how- _impulsively_.

Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him and pressed her lips impatiently against his. Melting into the kiss, the only thing to separate the two was their need for oxygen.

Korra smirked. "You need to stop talking."

* * *

**I enjoyed this- I can see Mako doing this. He's so damn high-strung it's funny. Little note- I made Korra around 8ish weeks pregnant, cuz that's when the signs begin to show (morning sickness, fatigue, etc.) and they don't have heads yet (i googled it XD)**

**Review please! I hope this is what you guys were looking for!  
**

**~~Shelly~~**


	19. Breakfast with the Royals

**I kinda wanted to take a break from Makorra so naturally i did an Irosami! I love the concept of her meeting Iroh's family for the first time. **

**because i was lazy i didn't want to put in a dad, so let's say he's out on business or something :P**

**If i owned Korra, Iroh Man would be all mine ;)**

* * *

Asami Sato never had much of a problem with the well known. She never got starstruck due to all the parties and social gatherings she had been going to since she was a child.

But meeting the Fire Nation Royal Family? The nerves Asami felt were as if she was meeting Avatar Aang.

Iroh felt Asami's hand tense up and gave it a gentle squeeze. The pair casually strolled in the Fire Nation Palace and neared the massive doors to the Fire Lady's private dining room.

Iroh smiled reassuringly. "She's the Fire Lady- not a dragon."

Asami pouted in response. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Iroh gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on her plush lips and a second on her forehead. "They already love you."

Asami took hold of Iroh's hand again and sucked in a deep breath. _Here I go_ she thought as the servants pushed the thick doors open.

…

Honora sat cross-legged on the floor when Iroh strolled in, Asami on his arms. From what they could hear, the most powerful woman in the entire nation was in deep discussion with an old man arguing about **tea**.

"Father, after fifty years I still do not understand your love for jasmine."

The man sitting across from her smiled and chuckled. "It's an acquired taste."

"It's a boiled flower! Your taste buds need to be dead to- Why welcome back, my son." The Fire Lady stood and smiled warmly at her son.

In her head, Asami pictured a stern, no-nonsense woman with deep set frown lines and a permanent scowl.

No matter what Iroh said about her, that was what she pictured as the head of the Fire Nation.

Not a middle aged woman with flawless ivory skin, soft, welcoming amber eyes and beautiful red-brown hair.

Asami imagined the woman walking towards her to wear battle armor or expensive robes all the time- the woman strolling towards her wore nothing but a simple jacket and maroon trousers.

The Fire Lady grinned a lopsided grin, much like Iroh's, and engulfed her son in a hug. "Welcome home Iroh."

Iroh gladly returned the embrace. "It is very good to see you after so long mother."

Honora broke the embrace and placed a sloppy kiss on Iroh's forehead, much to his embarrassment. She rolled her eyes at his disgust and focused her warm eyes on the girl standing awkwardly off to the side.

"You must be Asami- Iroh told us so much about you during his last visit." She winked at Asami. "He's rather smitten with you, young lady."

Honora laughed at the blushes on both their faces. "You've come just in time- breakfast was just getting ready."

Iroh's eyes widened at the devious looks on both his mother and grandfather's faces. "Uh… Mother I don't think that's a wise idea- it was a long journey and I'm assuming Asami is rather ti-"

"We would love to stay for breakfast. Thank you so much for the invitation."

Honora smirked at Iroh, his eyes wide at his girlfriend. "It's our pleasure."

…

Asami and Iroh took their seats across from the current Fire Lord and her father. After not so long, the last of Iroh's family made herway to the low table.

Iroh's younger sister Ta Min dragged herself into the room, rubbing her large eyes. The young girl, still clad in her pajamas, tied her robe around her midsection.

"Mother, have I told you how much I hate the morning?"

Honora rolled her eyes at the usual remark and Zuko smiled. "Ta, we have a guest. At least try to act like a princess."

Ta Min stopped rubbing her eyes and settled her curious eyes on Asami. The young Sato smiled warmly at Ta Min before her gaze shifted to her brother.

The fifteen year olds eyes brightened and she squealed. "IROH!" All signs of fatigue leaving her body, she jumped up and ran to her brother.

Iroh laughed and swallowed her petite body in his muscular one. Pulling out of the bone crushing hug, Ta Min peered at Asami again.

"You must be my brother's girlfriend- he doesn't stop talking about you!" Asami smirked at the blush on Iroh's face.

He took his seat next to Asami again. "I talk about other things besides Asami in my letters."

Zuko laughed and spoke for the first time the entire breakfast. "Yeah, like her hair and her beautiful eyes and how smart she is and so much more. I remember you having an interesting conversation with me last time you returned home about how to make lo-"

By this time, the entire table was shaking from the laughter of the family. Iroh was as red as Asmai's lipstick and did the only thing he could to get out of the situation.

Asami laughed at her boyfriend's desperation and put out the bread that he had just set on fire.

The General coughed and glared at his grandfather. "We shall not speak of that conversation at this time."

Zuko smirked and took a sip of his tea, somehow signaling the rest of his family to stop laughing. Iroh took a sip of his tea as well, relieved he cut his grandfather off.

"Did you and Iroh have sex!" Iroh's eyes widened and he spit his tea, not seeing where it landed.

"IROH!" Asami swiped at her eyes, the jasmine tea burning.

Iroh smacked his hand to his face. "I'M SO SORRY." He shot daggers at his innocent looking sister and grabbed hold of the cloth napkin on his lap and handed it to Asami.

The situation fizzled down a slight bit as Asami cleaned her tea-stained face. The relief was short lived for Iroh.

"You didn't answer my question," Ta Min sing-songingly asked, her eyes filled with mischief. They widened in realization. "THAT'S what Grandfather was talking about!"

The teenager laughed rather loudly, her mother's shushing not working at all. Honora didn't seem to be trying too hard to get her daughter to stop talking- she wanted to see Iroh's reaction as much as Ta Min.

Asami's cheeks suddenly felt rather warm and when she grabbed Iroh's hand from under the table, she could feel his heat as well.

Honora smirked as her son and his girlfriend retreated to the privacy of their room and felt the heat radiating off of them like the sun.

* * *

**XD I can see Iroh's family being absolutely nothing like him and his sister being so damn upfront and blunt. **

**Tell me how i did! REVIEWS ARE MY DRUG! and leave a prompt! Irosami, Jinoochy, Makorra. I love those ships. AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THEM**

**Review!  
**

**~~Shelly~~**


	20. Late Bloomer

**Again- just beat the clock! I would've uploaded quicker but my idiot dog decided to roll around in the mud and eat a slug so i had to give him a bath and we have guests and blah blah blah... **

**Anyways! Here it is- Suggested by WingedHero540 :) This was fun**

* * *

Her father always said she was a late bloomer. She was born three weeks late, much to Korra's discomfort.

She started school late because she missed a year due to her birthday. She was always the shortest student in class, and once she got into higher classes, she was a late developer.

All that didn't really bother her- her parents told her all that stuff would happen eventually. No, what really bothered Su Min was that she was already twelve and couldn't bend yet.

On the outside, Su Min stood proud and confident, just like her parents had taught her. But on the inside she was crying; her mother was the _Avatar_ for spirits sake and her father was head at the police department and was in the ProBending Hall of Fame!

If there were a couple out in the world who deserved a child who could bend, it was them.

No matter how many times Su Min told this to her parents, their answer's would usually be the same things.

"Minny, we'll love you just the same if you're a nonbender." Her mother would tell her, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Bending doesn't make you strong- look at Aunt Asami! She can't bend but opened a self-defense school. If you don't bend it won't make a difference in our eyes." Mako would place a kiss on Su Min's forehead after repeating these words time after time.

Su Min thought of these conversations walking in from her gym class. She stripped and stepped in the cold shower, upset that she couldn't manipulate the water like her mother. As she shivered under the icy water, she huffed because she couldn't heat it like her father could.

Finishing her shower, the dark skinned twelve year old wiped down her damp body quickly and began wrapping her traditional Water Tribe wraps around her chest and hips just like her mother taught her.

The young girl quickly pulled her soft brunette curls into a wolf tale and walked towards her locker to begin dressing.

Opening the old creaky door, she clenched her fists. **Her clothes were gone.** And she had a hunch who took em.

"JUNE!" Su Min screeched as she stomped towards June's locker. From across the room, June laughed, her pale face scrunched up in laughter.

She shook a pair of trousers and a navy blouse in front of her thin body and continued to cackle. "Looking for these?"

June laughed once more and ran from the room into the hallway. Su Min ran after her, ready to corner the jerk right outside the room.

As soon as she felt the cold air of the rest of the school, she regretted walking out.

Standing all around the girl's locker room's door were at least forty kids, all smiling and laughing just as June had.

Su Min turned a deep maroon when she realized she was still in her wrappings.

Not wanting to cry in front of her peers, Su Min formed her hands into fists and tiled her head back, ready to release an exasperated scream.

Instead, she felt a sudden surge of warmth leave her mouth, and suddenly her arms felt as if they were on fire.

Confusion spread across her face when she saw the fearful looks on her peer's faces and she shifted her eyes to her arms.

Her blue eyes widened at steady blaze that was her right hand. He gaze shifted again and she was looking up. The pre-teen went cross-eyed to look at her mouth, where fire was coming out as if it were spit.

Quick as a heartbeat, she shut her mouth and swung her arms frantically in an attempt to put out the fire.

Studying her brown skin for any leftover flames, Su Min turned to June and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on the bully's face.

Pulling her right hand up and concentrating on the inner fire her father had told her about countless times, Su Min was satisfied to hear the _woosh_ of a starting fire on her fist.

"You gonna give me my clothes back now, chump?"

* * *

**GAHH the ending was too much fun to write XD I hope i did justice to the prompt- i will honestly say this was one of the most fun to write :P **

**U GUYS ARE AMAZING! IN LIKE UNDER A MONTH I GOT 200+ REVIEWS? I love u guys so much thank u for all the support and i probably won't stop this at 30 because of all the love and support i'm getting!  
CONTINUE REVIEWING PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	21. Late Bloomer P2

**Continuation of 'Late Bloomer' because people really wanted it. I'm so sorry if this was late- I BEAT THE CLOCK AGAIN! I was out all day and had no access to the internet. And expect a late chapter tomorrow- I'm watching the new Batman :)**

**I'm so sorry if this sucked, I kinda rushed it :/**

**Don't own, never will. BUT I AM GOING TO COMICON NEXT YEAR! IT'S IRRELEVANT BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES!**

* * *

"You gonna give me my clothes now, chump?" Su Min asked, her aqua eyes studying June's frightened figure. Hesitantly the dark haired girl handed Su Min her clothes back, and once the garments touched the new firebender's hands, June ran.

Su Min snickered at the speed June was running before realizing she was still standing there in her undergarments.

Smiling like her mother, the dark skinned child held up her left hand and lit a flame in her palm.

"Are you guys gonna leave by yourselves or do you plan on leaving like June?" She saw the disbelief and fear in the students' eyes as they scattered.

She grinned smugly. "Lily-livers."

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Su Min's five minutes of fame were shattered by the shrill voice of none other than-

"Hello, Headmaster." Su Min nearly groaned before bowing in mock-respect at the stiff, angular woman in front of her.

" Min, would you like to explain why you are standing here _in your wrappings_?"

The young girl inwardly groaned and began to explain herself. Before the accused could take a breath, she was cut off.

"I think we need to speak with your parents." The Headmaster took hold of Su Min's slender wrist and began stomping her way to her office.

Su Min had no words to explain how _terrified_ she was for the coming conversation.

…

"So she was just standing there in her wrappings?" Korra asked, bored and somewhat unsurprised. Mako rolled his eyes at his wife and spoke to the Headmaster.

"Do you know WHY she was standing there half naked?"

The stuffy woman shook her head. Mako narrowed his eyes at the woman before she spoke, her voice cocky. "Why don't you ask her?" She stood and opened the door.

Su Min walked in, still in her wrappings. Korra uncrossed her legs and widened her eyes. "Su, why aren't you dressed?"

Su Min eyed the Headmaster with distaste as she answered her mother. "Headmaster wouldn't let me go to the restroom and get dressed."

Mako crossed his arms across his uniform and addressed his daughter, suspicion laced into his words. "And why are you half dressed?"

Su Min grinned and held out her palm, concentrating. In seconds, a small flame appeared in the young girl's petite hands.

Both parent's grinned widely and eyed each other before rushing out of their seats to their daughter.

Both Mako and Korra engulfed Su Min in a platypus-bear sized hug. Both parent's kissed her repeatedly, told her they were proud and kissed her again before pulling away.

The Headmaster sat in her large chair, shocked. "But that doesn't explain why-"

"WE DON'T NEED A REASON OUR DAUGHTER CAN FIREBEND!" Korra whooped, before picking up her half-naked daughter and running out the door, yelling.

Mako rolled his eyes but followed, not sparing a moment for the still-in-shock Headmaster.

Neither of her parents ever got to know why Su Min was in her wrappings outside the girl's locker room. Not that they cared anyways.

* * *

**Again- sorry if it sucked. I need to beat the clock and i did so here it is! REVIEWS ARE ADORED AND I WILL LOVE U FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! I'll love u just a smigin more if u leave me something to write ^_^**

**REVIEW AND SUBMIT A PROMPT PLEASE!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	22. Marooned

**PREPARE YOURSELVES GUYS. This one took literally 3 hours to do and it's LONGG. But i will say it was some of my best work. **

**Irosami fic. I loved writing it. It was my brain child, so nobody suggested it. **

***Note* Takes place a few months after the finale. Asami and Iroh are back in the City. **

**If i owned LoK, that would mean i owned this- watch?v=xG4oITTc-iU. but i don't. (WATCH THE LINK. IT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT)**

* * *

The engine was broken- as far as General Iroh could tell, all that was needed was a new exhaust. Usually not a problem- the engineer who lived on the ship with the crew could usually fix things like that in minutes.

But the engineer wasn't on the ship. He was back at the homeland, with his wife and new baby. Iroh growled as his assistant gave him the news.

"Is there anyone else who can fix it?" He asked the man before him, exasperated.

The young man quickly checked the clipboard in his hands, eyes scanning every name. "Sorry General. I can't find anyon- ah. Well, there is one person."

Iroh's eyes lit up at the promising news. "Who?"

"A Miss Asami Sato. I've never heard of her. Maybe we could wait another day-"

"No- I know Ms. Sato on a personal level and nobody can fix our problem better than her. Call her."

"As you wish General."

**...**

"General, Ms. Sato has asked for you to meet her in the engine room." Iroh's assistant said, popping his head through the door. Iroh smiled to himself and put away the reports he was filling out.

"I'll be right down."

**...**

"Ms. Sato. Thank you so much for coming on such sort no-" Iroh's mouth went dry when he laid his amber eyes on Asami Sato.

Asami stood in front of the broken exhaust in navy overalls that barely scraped the middle of her thighs. Inside the overalls she wore a light green tank top, her raven locks piled high on her head in a messy ponytail and grease trailing all along her arms and legs.

She huffed and swiped her palm against her cheek, a smear of grease appearing on her pale face. Asami bent to the ground and tried to pick up a wrench, forgetting to wipe her dirty palms beforehand. The grease on her hands caused it to slip and slide all over the dull floor.

As she bent down to try and catch the slippery tool, Iroh heard some of his workers' whistles. Someone even nudged his arm, not knowing who it was, and muttered "She's a pretty sexy thing, am I right?" Iroh turned to eye the man who said that to him but was met with a much different scene.

Around the room, most all men stopped what they were doing and took time to acknowledge Asami's physical features.

Iroh didn't know why, but he was furious. Turning so he was facing his men, he held his hands behind his back and spoke with confidence. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe you men have **jobs**."

There was a hint of cockiness in the General's voice as he watched his workers come out of their trances and get back to work.

Asami stood, a triumphant look on her face and a wrench in her hands. Iroh walked towards Asami and swallowed hard, trying to find his voice.

"Hello, Ms. Sato. You're looking…" Again, he let his gaze wander on her grimy, sweaty body. He swallowed again. "Well."

Asami smiled at the handsome General and let her eyes take in the sight. He stood in his uniform as he always did and his hair looked just the same. No matter how much she didn't want to, the girl couldn't help but think _I love a man in uniform_. She blushed at her thoughts and shook Iroh's rough hand.

Iroh's eyed the exhaust and noticed an unusual amount of smoke. Making eye contact with Asami again, he raised a polished eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes before bending behind her to put on her gloves.

Iroh would be lying if he said he didn't eye her ass. He let his gaze linger for longer than he should've and was rewarded for it when Asami turned and noticed his lustful eyes.

Iroh blinked a few times and began whistling some oblivious tune, not wanting to explain to Asami why he looked so guilty. He was pretty sure she had an idea.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I needed some help- it's a two person job."

Iroh frowned slightly. "There are loads of people down here who would be able to help you, Ms. Sato. Why do you want me?"

_Because I want to spend time with you_ she thought. Instead she smirked. "Your workers seem to take a liking to my outfit."

Iroh felt his face get warm. He coughed awkwardly into his fist. "I-I'm sorry about that… most of them aren't married and when a pretty girl shows up they-"

Asami laughed. "It's alright, General. But I really do need some help."

Iroh nodded and grabbed a monkey-wrench from the floor, taking a seat near the smoking part. "So what do I need to do?"

Asami gripped her fingers behind her back and took a deep breath. "General, I think it would be best if you didn't wear your jacket or shirt here."

Iroh raised an amused eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Asami scowled and rolled her eyes.

"There's a lot of grease here, okay? And it doesn't come out!" She crossed her arms and turned sharply, trying to hide her blush. "I'm just looking out for your uniform."

She turned back to the exhaust and blushed so hard it would take a full body suit to hide it.

Iroh was on the ground in just his trousers, his jacket and shirt neatly folded by Asami's bag.

He smirked. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Stupid firebender," She muttered as she took a seat next to the seductive General.

**...**

Asami cranked her wrench one final time and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Done."

Iroh wiped his forehead and released a deep breath. Both of them stood and eyed each other for a brief second before Asami burst into a fit of laughter.

Iroh was… confused. "What?"

Asami clutched her stomach and took a deep breath. Moving one slender hand, she brought her thumb to Iroh's cheek. "There is so much grease and dirt on your face, General."

Iroh smiled as her fingers continued to graze his skin. As she pulled away, he brought his rough thumb to the corner of Asami's lips and rubbed gently.

Still rubbing her cheek, he mindlessly told her "We're taking the ship out to Red Sand Island to pick up some supplies from Bumi's fleet. You are welcome to join us if you would like."

Asami's eyes widened at the gentleness of his usually stern voice and blushed. "I don't have much to do today. I would love to accompany you, General."

Iroh crookedly smiled. Holding out the crook of his elbow. "I would love to escort you up to a more pleasant part of the ship."

Asami chuckled. "General, you're not wearing a shirt." Iroh turned beet red and quickly dressed himself properly before escorting Asami to the Navigation Center of the Ship.

On the walk up, a blinding light hit Asami's eyes and she cringed. "It's such a sunny day."

Iroh stood tall and took in a deep breath. "There's a storm coming. I would suggest we stay in port but we are in desperate need for the supplies Bumi's fleet carries."

"Can't you get the supplies here?" Asami questioned, her forearm in front of her eyes. Iroh shook his head.

"Let's hope it's not too bad of a storm."

The two arrived at their destination rather quickly. Iroh straightened his jacket and walked in with authority.

"Set course for Red Sand Island."

**...**

Iroh scratched his head in awe. "In retrospect, staying in port would've been a good idea."

Asami stood with him and his crew and stared out at the dark, rumbling sky. She rolled her eyes. "Then _maybe_ the engine wouldn't be more damaged than it already was!" She said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Iroh scowled, first at Asami's smart remark but moved his attention to the smoke coming out from under the ship.

His eyebrows came together as the thunder from the sky got louder. As soon as he blinked, a bolt of lightning brightening up the grey sky.

Another clap of thunder brought another bolt of lightning- this time at the hull of the ship. Iroh's eyes widened as he ran to the very front of the ship.

Reaching there just in time, he expertly redirected the danger away from his boat and crew.

"Everyone go to the mess hall!" Iroh commanded over the loud downpour.

**...**

According to the crew, this wasn't their worst storm, but it was pretty damn close. The power was out so a backup generator was in use. The engine was completely fried and with the little light the crew had, it would be suicidal to work on it now-they would be marooned until the morning.

Asami wasn't too scared- considering her past year, this was nothing. She was confused though.

These battleships didn't have rooms for their crew- the crew Iroh commanded over was all male and they slept in bunks.

Asami wanted to know where she was staying for the night. As she tried to brainstorm the ideas in her rather damp head, Iroh walked in, wetter than anyone in the room.

"The engine is completely out- tomorrow morning we will try to fix it. But for now, everyone just go back to your bunks and get a good night's rest."

Asami leaned against a pillar near where Iroh was speaking. "General?"

"…" The room was so full of noise, Iroh didn't hear.

"GENERAL?"

"…"

Asami scoffed. "Oh for spirits sake- IROH?"

This caught the young man's attention. "Yes, Ms. Sato?"

"Are there any bunks available for me?"

Iroh turned to his assistant, who after two minutes of looking through the dormitory sheets, shook his head.

Asami sighed and rubbed a gloved hand against her bare, cold arm. She didn't know she was going on a 'trip' with Iroh and his crew and remained in the clothes she had wore earlier in the day while fixing the exhaust.

She shivered once more before she caught the attention of the entire crew. Some of the men closer to her winked and spoke to Iroh, never breaking eye contact with Asami, much to her discomfort.

"Eh, Boss, she can stay with me. I got plenty of room."

Another man smiled oddly at her before sending her a smooch. "Nah, she can sleep with me. I don't take up much room."

Several of the men on the crew cat-called at her, while several others volunteered their beds to her. Just as Asami was about to break some perverted necks, Iroh cleared his throat; _loudly_.

"Er- thank you for volunteering your beds to Ms. Sato, but that won't be necessary."

The crew stared at their General in confusion. One of the men even screamed "There isn't anywhere she can sleep!"

He held up hand to silence the murmuring men and spoke. "She will be staying in my room. That way if anyone is giving up their bed to the guest it will be me."

Asami's mouth dropped in surprise, the pulse so loud in her ear she couldn't hear the words of praise going out to the General or the whooping coming from all around.

Iroh ignored all the noise his ignorant crew was making and briskly walked towards Asami.

He crookedly smiled at the shocked expression still on her face and held out his arm. "Let's go- you need to change into something dry before you catch a cold."

Asami's trance was broken by the sweet sound of Iroh's voice and shivered. The General quickly rubbed his hands together and brought them to his lips. He took Asami's freezing hands and placed them in his warm ones.

"This is the best I can do right now- I'm about as drenched as you are." He joked at the chattering Sato. Asami whispered a thank you and the two walked to Iroh's quarters.

**...**

Iroh opened the small door to a rather large room. The walls were a deep red, matching the blankets on the bed. The only other furniture in the room was a large, messy desk. In the corner, by the door to the restroom was an amour.

"Nice room," Asami mumbled as she shivered. Iroh walked to the amour and pulled out a large maroon shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"These were mine a few years back- my muscle tone was significantly less." Asami held the shirt to her upper body and chuckled.

"Well then, General. You must have some rather large muscles- this is _massive_."

Iroh laughed slightly and pointed a way to the bathroom. "You can change in there."

Once the door to the dingy bathroom was shut and locked, Iroh stripped. He settled for just a pair of old pajama pants and no shirt.

Iroh ran his hand through his damp hair and pulled a towel from his closet.

While he was rubbing his damp locks, the bathroom door opened to reveal a rather engulfed Asami.

Iroh turned to face the girl in the doorway and dropped his towel. For the second time that day he was at a loss of words.

His red shirt was slipping down her shoulder, the neck too large. Her entire petite frame was swallowed by the width of the maroon t-shirt. The pajama pants looked relaxed on her legs, as if they were hers and she had been wearing them for years.

Iroh swallowed hard. He bent to the ground to pick up the towel, never wavering eye contact with the angel in front of him.

He smiled, finding the courage to speak again. "You look comfortable, Ms. Sato." She smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Call me Asami. Ms. Sato is too formal. And yes- I am rather comfortable. Thank you for these clothes."

Iroh smiled his signature crooked smile as a 'your welcome' and pointed a thumb at the bed behind him. "You can go to sleep- it's been a long day."

Asami searched the dim room and raised an eyebrow. "Iroh, where are you sleeping?"

In response, he laid a sheet near the foot of the bed and pulled a spare pillow from the bedspread.

Asami rolled her eyes and shuffled towards the General before he could lie down on the makeshift bed. She pushed him down on the bed and walked to the other side.

Iroh turned a slight pink, thanking Agni for the dim light. "Asami, I'll be fine on the floor."

She laughed an airy laugh and pulled down the covers, getting comfortable. "Nonsense Iroh. This is your bed, so you'll sleep in it." She paused, glad Iroh couldn't see her blush. "Besides, it's not as if we're doing anything- just sleeping."

Iroh let his mind wander as he pulled the covers down on his side as well. "Yeah… just sleeping…" He dazedly murmured to himself.

Minutes later, the steady rise and fall of both their chests were the only movements in the room.

**...**

Asami woke to the gentle light of sunrise coming from the open blinds. Something warm was holding her waist.

She cocked her head slightly to the side and smiled. His arms around her waist and head in the hollow of her neck, Iroh looked so at peace.

Asami had no idea what happened after they both fell asleep, but decided not to question it. Nuzzling closer Iroh, she let sleep take over once more.

Drifting deeper into sleep in the General's arms, Asami smiled. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**DAMN. That was LONG. but i enjoyed writing it and i hope u guys enjoyed reading it! So far this is one of my favorites to write. And i'm the most proud of this. They're so awkward it's adoable**_  
_

**So tell me what you think! I LOVE REVIEW! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	23. Traitor

**Prompt given by Cheernerd7. I hope u guys like it!**

* * *

Mako quietly let Asami and Iroh through the small prison and to a closed metal door. He pulled his key ring from his belt and looked to Asami, his eyes filled with concern.

"Do you really want to do this?" She nodded, her face stripped of any emotion. Mako turned to Iroh, his expression grim, as if to say _talk her out of it_.

Iroh clutched Asami's cold hand and spoke, his voice soft and comforting. "Asami, you don't need to do this. You don't need to prove anything to him."

She squeezed Iroh's rough hand and spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "Mako, just open the door. I have to do this."

Mako sighed and turned the key. The three heard the tumblers turn and the lock clicked.

"Do you want me to stay out here?" Mako asked Iroh. He shook his head.

"You have work to do, Officer." Mako smiled at the small compliment and departed, leaving Asami and General Iroh in the dimly lit hallway.

As the raven haired beauty moved to clutch the door handle, Iroh spun her around so the two were facing each other. "Whatever he says about you isn't true. Just remember that."

Asami cracked a small smile and tightly hugged Iroh. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Whatever you say, General."

…

The heavy door creaked as Iroh shoved it open. The small amount of light in the cell illuminated the little space in the room, a shadow falling on the man sitting in lotus position in the corner.

Asami scowled. "Hello, father."

The figure in the shadows moved into the harsh light and sneered. "What do you want, traitor?"

Subconsciously, Iroh gripped Asami's hand and she could feel the heat radiating off his body in anger.

"Iroh," she hissed. "Calm down." She felt the body temperature dropping back to normal as he turned to face her. She took his other hand in hers and whispered "This is my fight- I need to face him."

Iroh nodded, though his eyes said he didn't agree with what Asami was going to do. Moving as swiftly as he could, Iroh took a seat on a small bench in the shadows in the cell. Silently, he watched.

Asami hesitantly approached the steel bars and crossed her hands across her chest. "Do you regret anything you did?"

Hiroshi scoffed and stood, his height matching hers. "If you mean regretting not killing you when I was given the chance then yes. I do regret it."

Asami's eyes began to fog up as she processed her father's words but she refused to cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of that excuse of a man. She swallowed and balled her hands into fists.

"So you don't regret hurting all those people?" She brought her hands to the steel bars in front of her and shook. Her raising voice echoed throughout the empty room. "You don't regret almost killing all my friends? Or trying to kill Iroh's fleet?"

Hiroshi scowled and shook his head. Rather evilly, he added "I don't regret any of that- I did it for your mother and for equality for people like us. Just as Amon would've wanted."

Asami narrowed her eyes, stepped back and let out an exasperated scream that scared both Iroh and Hiroshi. "AMON WAS A BENDER FOR SPRITS SAKE! The entire revolution was a huge LIE! What do you not understand about that?"

Hiroshi took hold of the dull silver bars in front of him and stuck his head as far forward as it would go. "Ignorant child! Amon's ability to bend does not tarnish what The Revolution stood for! It stood for equality and if it wasn't for the Avatar and your little boyfriend we would have achieved success!"

Under his breath, he muttered "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Asami lunged and tried to grab Hiroshi by the scuff of his neck, missing by the width of a hair. Her slender arm still in his small cell, she screamed.

"YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT MY FRIENDS OR IROH AND I'LL RIP THESE BARS OFF AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" The last word tumbling off her tongue, a choked sob rumbled through her chest.

Hiroshi smirked cockily and took his seat in the shadows once more with one more comment; "You are weak."

Iroh rushed to the sobbing girl on her knees and placed a gentle hand on her back and under her knees. As he picked her up, her sobs became quieter. Iroh placed a tender kiss on her forehead and lifted her out of the cell.

Asami eventually closed her eyes, her all out sobs turning into sniffles. Iroh walked past Mako and nodded as he noticed the weeping girl in Iroh's arms. Iroh walked out of the police and gave Asami a small kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flittered open, green meeting amber.

"I'm going to put you down, okay?"

She pouted and cuddled closer to his center. "No." Iroh smiled at the scene in his arms.

"Asami, my arms hurt." She rolled her eyes and sighed but hopped out of his grip. The couple sat on a bench right outside the Police Station. Asami stared at her slender hands in her laps when Iroh gently touched them.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"

She laughed in the way she only would when she was with Iroh and Iroh laughed. "Do I look like a child to you, General?"

He smirked. "So is that a yes?"

She snorted once again and nodded. He stood and put out a hand, which she took gladly.

…

Later that night, Iroh paid a visit to a certain Equalist and did certain (illegal) things and paid a certain cop not to say a word.

He left with a smile of accomplishment on his face.

* * *

**Beat the clock by 5 minutes where i am! (Pacific Northwest for anyone who gives a flying fuck) Anyways, this was just some angst i guess you could call it? I'm sorry but my mind works best at night. **

**Tell me what you think! Leave a review! If you have any ideas, feel free to post em or PM me! I love u readers so frikkin much- thanks for being such loyal readers!**

**REVIEW!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	24. Delivery

**Prompt given by .saxon **

**I've been seeing so many posts about the shooting at the Batman movie in Colorado and it makes me feel so sad. So this is dedicated to Veronica Moser-Sullivan, the beautiful 6 year old girl who died because of that insane man and her mother, who is in intense care and doesn't know her princess is dead. **

**My thoughts and prayers rest with their family and friends. Even if you don't believe in God, i hope you know this girl deserves heaven. **

**Never owned, never will.**

* * *

Another blood-curling scream was heard coming from Korra's room, followed by a string of dangerous curse words, most of them threatening to kick Mako to some far corner of the world.

The accused sat outside the room, his head in his hands. Iroh and Bolin sat next to him, gingerly patting his back. They didn't have wives in labor- they had no clue what to do.

Tenzin sat across from the anxious father-to-be, accompanied by Korra's father. Tonraq glared at Mako every time Korra's screeches broke the silence. Iroh turned to his girlfriend, a pleading look in his eyes. She smirked and shrugged before hoisting herself up.

"I'm going to get some tea. Do you boys want anything?" Most everybody shook their heads, though Asami could hear Tonraq mummer something like "Mako's head on a platter".

The only person to come with her was Bolin. He gave his brother's shoulder a tight squeeze and walked towards the cafeteria, releasing a deep breath.

Another scream was heard and Mako cringed at the thought of Korra in so much pain. Just as he was about to bury his head in his palms once more, a loud cry came out of the room.

Tonraq rose, a smile on his face. The door to Korra's room opened and a nurse walked out, smiling wide. She scanned the group of men and smiled at the slightly bloodshot eyed firebender. "Come on _dad_. I think someone wants to meet you."

Mako nearly flattened the nurse as he sprinted into the medium sized beige room. Scattered on the tables were dozens of bouquets of flowers and platypus bears, a small couch pushed against the windows.

In the dead center of the room laid a tired looking Avatar, a squirming bundle in her arms. Mako stood frozen in the doorway, his mouth pulled into a warm smile. Korra smirked.

"Are you planning on coming here and seeing your daughter?" Mako shook his head and smiled widely. He quickly shuffled to the bedside and instantly felt the sting of tears.

In the homemade blue blanket, a wide eyed, cream colored girl squirmed, her tiny hands swinging frantically, as if reaching for the stars.

A tear dripped down the usually indifferent firebender's face. "She's beautiful."

Korra smiled and cooed at the little bundle in her arms. "Mako?"

He moved his hands and gently tickled under the baby's chin. "Hmm?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

Korra rolled her eyes. "There isn't a bedpan Hotshot. I actually need to use the bathroom."

Mako cooed at his daughter. "Why are you telling me this, Korra?"

She shifted her arms, their daughter dangerously close to Mako. "I can't take her with me, now can I?" Mako's eyes widened in realization and quickly stepped back.

"Korra, I can't! I don't know how to hold a baby!"

"Ma-"

"What if I drop her?"

"M-"

"What if I hold her wrong and cause, like, brain damage or something?"

"Mako ca-"

"I think I should go to Tenzin- he knows how to hold a kid!"

Korra balled her fists and screamed. "MAKO. SHUT. UP!"

Frazzled, the grown man regained his composure and sat by Korra's side. "Sorry… I'm just really nervous."

Korra gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Mako, you'll make an amazing father. Now please, hold your kid. I need to pee."

Mako smiled at the humorous tone in his wife's voice and slowly took hold of his daughter. Korra gently adjusted his arms and stepped off her bed and awkwardly limped to the bathroom.

Mako smirked and couldn't help but comment. "Nice dress, Korra."

Korra, not even bothering to fix her hospital gown, stretched her arms above her head. "Thanks, City Boy."

The click of the bathroom door closing brought Mako's eyes to meet his daughters; the same electric blue as her mothers. He studied her closer, noticing Bolin's nose and smiled.

Her skin was the perfect combination of both his and Korra's, but when she yawned, any thoughts in Mako's mind were erased.

She had his mother's smile.

More tears blurred Mako's vision and he placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. As he pulled away, the bathroom door clicked again and Korra walked away, a sense of relief on her face.

She moved to take the girl from Mako, but instinctively he moved. Korra smiled. "Not scared anymore?"

He shook his head, his eyes still tied to the vivid ones of his daughter. Korra leaned so she could look into her daughter's beautiful eyes as well.

Her chin on Mako's shoulder, she causally asked, "What do we name her?"

Mako shrugged. "Your choice."

Korra pondered for a moment. "We could name her after your mother?"

Mako smiled at the thoughtfulness but shook his head. "I don't think my mother's name would fit her."

Korra placed her tan finger in her daughter's grip and smiled. "Well what do we name her then?"

Mako's eyes fell upon his daughter, then to Korra and he grinned. "Su Min."

Korra mulled the name over and took hold of their daughter. "I like it."

She placed a soft kiss on Su Min's soft forehead. "Hello Su Min. Welcome to your crazy family."

Mako kissed Korra's forehead and both of them continued to watch their daughter as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know.. the dedication at the beginning made no sense after reading this but when i wrote about Su Min and her mom i couldn't help but think 'is this what their family was like when Veronica was born?' **

**Reviews are loved**

**~~Shelly~~**


	25. Guess

**Not suggested by anyone. I'm sorry if this was awful- i'm so tired! i got little to no sleep last night and i was out helping at the local farmers market today so i am so damn tired. i could die. i was originally not going to post anything today but thought against it. **

**So.. here's crap! **

**If Iroh was mine, you have no clue how happy i would be. sadly though, i own nothing of iroh's, **

* * *

Korra and Mako peered from the doorway, examining the tall man standing at the sink washing the dishes.

"How old do you think he is?" Korra muttered silently enough for only Mako to hear. He squinted and gave Iroh a once-over.

"At least twenty-five." Mako said, his eyes still on the General.

"Ten yuans say you're wrong." Korra waved a crisp bill in front of her boyfriend, a smirk on her face. Mako smirked as well and shook Korra's hand.

"You're on. Iroh!" Iroh turned quickly as his name was called out. His eyebrows shot up when he laid eyes on the person who called him.

"Yes Mako?" Mako and Korra sauntered into Pema's kitchen. Korra leaned against the counter and smirked. The rule for this bet was you couldn't outright ASK him how old he was- he had to tell you. Korra eyed Mako with excitement, awaiting his lie.

"So I was curious. How old do you have to be to be able to join the United Forces?"

Iroh placed down the plate he was drying and stared at Mako. "Why? Aren't you on the Police Force?"

"Um… I'm asking for Bolin."

"Well you can't join the UN unless you can handle your own work. Bolin should just come ask me."

"… He's sick."

"I just saw him at dinner."

"… He… uh… got sick after dinner."

Bolin passed by the kitchen door, Pabu on his shoulders, a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

Iroh leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, amused. "He doesn't look too sick to me."

Korra's body began to shake with laughter, guffaws escaping her mouth every few seconds. Iroh looked confused.

"What is going on here?"

In between laughs, Iroh could make out the words 'your, age, wanted, to know'. He smiled and shook his head.

"I can't tell you how old I am."

Mako groaned. "Listen buddy- it's a matter of 10 yuans and pride. Why can't you tell me?"

Iroh smirked. "Protocol."

Mako scratched his head. "Well who knows?" Korra, her laughter gone, moved to Mako and crossed her arms, her eyes on Iroh.

Iroh smiled devilishly. "My parents, Commander Bumi, my crew, Asami, my neighbors-"

"Asami knows?" Korra asked, excited. Iroh smirked and nodded.

"ASAMI!" Korra screamed, scaring Mako. Asami popped into the kitchen, instantly moving to her boyfriend.

"Yes Korra?"

Korra smiled wide. "How old's your boyfriend?"

Asami eyed Iroh and shrugged with exaggeration. "Iroh, Bumi was calling you a few minutes ago."

Iroh moved to the door, Asami in tow, when she pulled her hands behind her and put up a two with one hand and a zero with the other.

"20! HA!" Korra began to dance, ripping the ten yuan bill out of Mako's hand. He frowned. "I WIN! YOU LOST!" Korra continued to dance, much to Mako's annoyance.

…

Asami held Iroh's forearm and smiled wide, hearing the entire conversation inside the kitchen. "Honestly Iroh, how old do they think you are?"

Iroh laughed and shrugged. "Hopefully they didn't think I was old enough to be arrested for falling in love with a minor." Asami gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'm nineteen- they wouldn't be able to arrest you. They would have to go through me."

"I'm glad to hear that- now, where is Bumi?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucked- my brain is off right now. all i can think about is SLEEP. x.x ok. i promise a better one tomorrow!**

***note* please, if you read these, could you put down a review? people can review as guests too! You don't need an account! please review!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	26. Double Date

**Suggested by an anon a few chapters ago- i tweeked it a smigin. **

***sighs* i can't believe i have to do this every chapter- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMMIT. R U HAPPY NOW?**

* * *

"Do we HAVE to go?" Mako whined as Korra practically dragged the new cop out of their apartment.

"Yes, we have to go! Now stop being such a baby and use your feet!" Mako huffed and began treading after his girlfriend until they reached his motorcycle. He sat in the front and revved the engine, Korra holding on tight.

He sighed and tossed her helmet. "Where am I driving to, Korra?"

"Asami said to meet them outside The Dancing Dragon."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to his girlfriend. "She wants to have a double date at a _bar_?"

Korra held up her hands as if saying '_don't shoot'_. "I just went along with it- why?" She smirked. "Does that bother the widdle baby?" She mocked.

Mako rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. Korra continued to mock. Pinching his sides, she loudly stated "Can the widdle city boy not handle a drink!"

Mako sighed. _This is going to be a long night_.

…

Iroh stood, his arms crossed across his chest. Asami leaned against a railing and pouted. "Oh come on Iroh! It's just this one time!" She widened her beautiful eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. "For me?"

He sighed and let his head drop. "Why at a bar?"

Asami shrugged. "Thought it was somewhere we could all get together and have some fun."

Iroh mumbled something that was lost by the sound of a well powered engine. Asami's face lit up as she ran to greet her friend and Iroh stood, his face grim.

"Well, this will be fun." He said to himself, Asami walking up with Mako and Korra in tow.

…

The four of them placed their orders for their drinks and took a seat at a booth in the corner of the poorly lit bar. Asami and Korra instantly hit off a conversation, leaving Iroh and Mako awkwardly staring at each other from across the table.

Iroh gazed lazily around the room, taking in the details to pass the time. In the dim light of the bar, he saw rich, skimpy girls drunkenly scampering around, pulling themselves onto drunk, older men. Iroh scoffed at their cheapness and eyed Mako from the side, his facial expression the same as Iroh's.

_Maybe we have more in common than I thought._ Iroh thought, taking a swing of his Fire Whisky and shuttered.

Mako dropped his gaze to the drink in his hands and Iroh noticed a small tensing in his neck. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not drink?" Mako raised his head in surprise. He held a stern look against the General and sighed. He shook his head.

"I've had it before, but could never afford it anyways. I don't have a stomach for it."

Iroh quickly stole a look at his girlfriend and the Avatar, who were still in deep conversation about something or other before looking back at Mako.

"I don't like it much either."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "But you're the Fire Prince- how can you not like it?"

Iroh shrugged. "Never had the stomach for it."

"But you can make decisions that could possibly endanger hundreds of your men's lives every day?" Hearing this, both Korra and Asami shot him a glare and he bowed his head, the tips of his ears pink. "I-I'm sorry General. That was uncalled for."

Iroh waved him off, accepting his apology with ease. "You had to do the same when you were younger, did you not? I'm sorry for your loss."

Mako glanced up from his staring contest with the table cloth, already expecting to see 'The Face'- the one people still made when they heard how he and Bolin were orphaned.

Surprisingly, Iroh looked to Mako with admiration. "As my Grandfather used to tell me, grief can help shape you, whether in a good or bad way." He smiled brightly at Mako. "In your case, grief shaped you well."

Mako grinned sheepishly and uttered a 'thank you' and shifted his gaze to the girls. His eyes narrowed when the tall, drunk guy walked towards their table.

"Oh spirits," Iroh muttered, causally putting Asami's hand in his. In the dim light, Iroh made out sharp, angular features on the man's cocoa face as he pulled a hand through his midnight black hair. The man smiled sleazily and winked at Asami.

"Hey there beautiful," He began, the smell of alcohol escaping his mouth, his words slurring. He took Asami's hand in his. "Could I please have this dance?" Iroh groaned; the song playing was a fast song.

Asami giggled and turned to Iroh. She pouted and basically killed any of Iroh's coming protests. He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

He pulled in for a quick kiss, and with his lips near her ears, he whispered "If he lays a hand somewhere it shouldn't be or goes past his boundaries, give him an extra punch from me, alright?" Asami rolled her eyes and hoisted herself up, taking the man's outreached hand.

Korra grinned as Asami and her dance partner disappeared into the crowd and downed the rest of her drink, cringing.

Mako smirked and tickled her ribs. "The widdle baby can't handle some whisky?" Korra pushed his hand away and stuck her tongue out. Mako laughed and abruptly stopped, a new presence standing over the table.

Mako's sharp eyes recognized the man and his hard gaze softened. "Oh- hey Shu. Can I help you?"

Shu dropped his eyes to Korra, electric blue meeting dull green. He took Asami's seat and winked at Korra. "You can't help- but your girlfriend can. Would you care to join me in a dance?"

The music was still fast and Korra subconsciously swayed to it. She turned to Mako, her eyes pleading. Mako, trying to avoid her hypnotizing eyes, stared at his crossed arms. A flash of brown made its way in his view and Korra's tough hand tilted his chin up.

"It's just a dance Mako- I'll be back faster than you can say Avatar." Mako sighed but nodded. Korra gave him a gleeful kiss and took Shu's hand, swaying her way to the dancefloor.

Mako huffed and looked across the table at Iroh, his eyes down. Mako smiled softly. "Do you want to go get some air? It reeks in here." Iroh pushed the Fire Whisky away from him and stood. Mako did the same and followed the General out of the bar, leaving behind the obnoxious music and the smell of alcohol and sweat.

Mako pushed the front doors of the bar open and took a deep breath as he stepped outside. Iroh inhaled deeply and lightly stepped down the steps onto the sidewalk, taking a seat on a cold bench, Mako following behind.

There was a comfortable silence between the two until Mako spoke, his voice small. "Did you mean what you said?"

Iroh stared ahead. "About what, exactly?"

"About grief shaping me well?"

Iroh sucked in a deep breath. "I've had to deal with people who have been in the same situation as you- they lost their parents at a young age and did what they could to survive." He paused and closed his eyes. "Sometimes, what they do isn't right."

Mako tugged at his scarf protectively. "What do you mean?"

Iroh's eyes stayed closed. "They get involved with the underbelly of the cities and turn to violence and gangs as if they would help them."

Iroh paused again but opened his eyes. "But people like you are hard to find- still the same story as some of the most notorious criminals in the world, but you chose the hard path- you struggled and fought but managed to live a successful life in the end.

A tugging sensation began in Mako's heart and he just couldn't contain himself. "I did work for the Triads when I was younger!"

Iroh smirked. "I figured- but you found a way out, and that's the amazing part."

"Thanks, Iroh."

The sense of awkwardness was destroyed by this conversation and the Officer and General hit it off, talking about things from ProBending to new battleships, their conversations even shifting to their girlfriends.

The night wore on and the two sat outside of the bar, in the cold, rambling on about anything and everything.

…

"Korra, have you seen Iroh?" Asami asked. Korra stood on her tip-toes, searching the dancefloor and bar for the signature turtleduck hair of Iroh's or a flash or red. She shook her head and clutched Asami's wrist.

"Let's check out front." Korra suggested, Asami nodding. She propped open the door and they both smiled at the two socially awkward men conversating each other.

Asami nudged Korra slightly, whispering "Should we go get them?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Let's leave em out here- I don't think they're up for dancing." Asami's lips quirked in a quick grin and the two swayed back towards the music.

* * *

**-.- this took me FOREVER. I just could NOT word it right! and i highly doubt i did well on it but whatever! I just picture them as being so socially awkward... just like me! ^.^**

**Review and tell me how i did!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	27. Advice

**Suggested by .saxon**

**Never owned, never will (BEAT THE CLOCK BY 10 MIN! FUCK. YEA)**

* * *

Bolin pulled Su Min into his lap and pointed across the park. "Now Minny, listen to your Uncle Bo. That boy all the way over there really wants to play with you- now all you need to do is-"

Mako stomped over to his grown brother and lifted Su Min from his grasp. Through gritted teeth, he said "Bolin. STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER."

Korra causally walked to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes fell to the huffing earthbender still sitting under the tree. Korra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Mako, he's her UNCLE. There's no way to keep em apart for that long."

Mako kept a hard exterior and said "But Korra! He was giving her dating advice!"

Korra rolled her eyes and took Su Min from Mako and plopped her down in Bolin's lap. "So?"

"SHE'S. 4."

…

Su Min stomped through the streets from her school in rage. _The nerve of Lee_ she thought, a small breath of fire escaping though her nostrils. She clomped her way up the steps and flung open the front door.

Bolin sat crosslegged on the hard wood, a bowl of noodles in his hands. He smiled at his thirteen year old niece. "Hey Minny!"

She rolled her aqua eyes. "Uncle Bo, I'm not in the mood- where's mom?"

Bolin slurped his noodle. "Mom got caught up at a council meeting and Mako is resting. Now, why don't you tell Uncle Bo what happened?" He patted the seat next to him. Su Min sighed and sulked over to him.

"Boys are stupid." Bolin smirked into his bowl; the day he had been waiting for was finally here.

"What happened?"

Su Min crossed her arms and pouted. "Some jerk was making fun of me today because I act different."

Bolin was trying hard to contain his grin. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know why he just won't leave me alone!"

Bolin could not hold it in any longer. "HE LIKES YOU!" Su Min raised an eyebrow at her ecstatic uncle. "Don't you get it? When a boy is making fun of you that means he wants to ask you out!"

Su Min nodded slowly, registering Bolin's teachings when a loud grunt broke her train of thoughts.

"BOLIN. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TEACHING SU MIN THESE KIND OF THINGS?" Mako stomped towards his brother, still clad in a torn undershirt and sleeping trousers.

Bolin's eyes widened and he thrust his bowl of noodles to the floor. Giving a quick kiss to Su Min's forehead, he whispered a 'Gotta go' and before he pulled away, he muttered "Don't forget what I told you."

And with that, he left, the door swinging after him. Mako turned to his daughter, his face stern.

"Whatever Uncle Bo told you is a total lie- if a guy is bothering you that means he's a bully. And what did mommy and daddy say you should do to a bully?"

Su Min smirked in a way that reminded Mako of Korra and pounded a fist into her palm. Mako smiled and patted her on the back. "That's my girl."

…

Su Min happily skipped home, a smile not leaving her face. She swung the door open and raced inside, humming some odd tune. Korra sat at the table, official papers scattered. Her eyes lifted to her daughter and she raised an eyebrow. She turned to Mako, who sat next to her, police papers in hand. He shrugged.

"What's got you so happy?" Korra asked.

"I've got a boyfriend! I've got a boyfriend!" Su Min chanted, skipping in a circle around the round dinner table. Mako's ember eyes widened and he stood.

"How?"

"The boy that was harassing me really did like me! I took Uncle Bo's advice!" She skipped up the stairs and to her room, still chanting 'I've got a boyfriend' until her bedroom door shut.

Mako groaned and sat next to Korra, his head on her shoulders. "I'm going to kill my brother."

Korra laughed and continued with her work. "I'll help you hide the body."

* * *

**I had no clue how to end it so there you go! Ps- U GUYS. ARE AMAZING. 300+ reviews? *hugs everyone* thanks for all the support!**

**So review and tell me what you think! and leave a prompt!  
**

**~~Shelly~~**


	28. Innappropriate

**Prompt given by 3 luvluvluv :) shmank you!**

**So i'm trying this new thing called 'sleeping at a normal time'- usually i'm up at like, 11 my time trying to finish these but if i want to pass high school, i need to sleep like a normal person! So this was wrote at 8 my time. I don't write well during the day so sorry!**

* * *

Korra snuggled closer to Mako, his arm wrapped around her shoulder to conceal what little warmth they had in the South Pole. The two had their backs propped up against a rather large seal pelt, both clad in warm parkas.

Mako leaned down for a kiss, his eyes shutting automatically. Mako moved his arm from Korra's shoulder to her waist, the other joining as well. Korra smirked and pulled herself up onto her boyfriend's lap, straddling him. Their lips only a hairs length away, someone cleared their throat and Korra immediately pulled back.

She flushed red and looked at her hands. "Uh… hey dad." Tonraq towered above the lovebirds, a scowl on his face. Senna stood on his side, her expression not as terrifying as her husband's but still rather stern.

Tonraq moved across the room and sat at the head of their dining table, beckoning for his nineteen year old daughter to come to him.

As Korra and Mako sat, Senna placed herself next to Tonraq and folded her hands on the table. "Now, I know you two have been together for a while now, and I know you love each other," Her eyes shone for a moment before she continued.

"But- there are some lines you can't cross while you stay here." Tonraq held up a hand and stuck up a finger.

"One- you two may not share a room while you stay here," Mako's cheeks turned rosy and he stared down at his hands. Tonraq went on.

"Two – no public displays of affection." He glared at the two in front of him. "No kissing, hugging, touching, any of that- you two are here on business- try to act professional."

Korra groaned. "Dad, the meetings don't even start til tomorrow- plus, _I'm_ here on business- Mako's on leave."

Tonraq kept his face emotionless and turned to Mako. "That brings me to the last rule; If I catch you doing ANYTHING inappropriate, let's just say you won't have to worry about getting back from leave. Are we clear, Mr. Mako?"

Mako swallowed hard and tugged at his scarf. He nodded weakly. Tonraq smiled, accomplished. He stood and left the dining room, Senna following.

As soon as Korra knew her parents were no longer close, she picked up where she left off. Mako's eyes widened and he tried to shove her off to no avail. Korra began to kiss him.

"Your dad- nothing inappropriate- gonna-kill me!" Korra stopped sucking his face and smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please- if he tries to kill you, he would have to go through me. And nobody messes with the Avatar or her boyfriend."

Instead of answering, Mako looped his arms around her waist and signaled her to continue, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**LOL- this was fun! Awkward turtleduck Mako and daddy Tonraq. A little note- they've been dating for 2 years- from when Korra was 17. I believe the next one is going to be an Irosami so stay tuned, my wonderful readers!**

**Review!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	29. Morning

**GUYS. I'm dying. I literally spent a total of 1 hour at my own house today and i'm so. tired. X.X I watched 'The Dark Knight Rises' this morning (I RECOMMEND IT. TWAS FANTABULOUS!) and spent the rest of my day at my best friend's place. (Purple Lemur- shes on the site. You like harry potter? READ HER STUFF)**

**This is an irosami. And i liked writing it :P **

**Prompt by Kaytoko! **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Iroh squinted at the ray of light that shone through the massive window of the Sato Mansion and groaned. Though he was in the military, sleeping in every now and then didn't hurt. He shifted positions and smiled wide.

Her eyes still shut, Asami's mouth twitched into a small frown, missing the warmth of a firebender. Mindlessly, she snuggled closer to Iroh's bare chest, releasing a sigh. Iroh's eyes shone as his thoughts drifted to the night before.

She had needed some assistance with one of her prototype cars and her boyfriend was her first option to call. The two worked late into the night and Asami suggested he stay.

Iroh smiled at the memory and caressed her milky cheek, a smile still on his lips.

He loved so many things about her; her bravery during the war, her compassion, her understanding, her confidence, knowledge, and so much more.

All in all, he loved her as she was. He didn't want to change a thing.

The general gently moved the girl's dark hair out of her face, his eyes still admiring her. She stirred, green eyes still vivid and clear in the morning.

She yawned. "Iroh?"

He gave her a loving kiss on her plush lips, not minding the smeared make-up. She smiled as he pulled away and ran her slender hand through his bedhead.

"What time did we go to bed last night?" She asked, her hands clutching each other behind the General's neck.

He lazily placed a strong hand over her waist. "Well past midnight."

Asami yawned again and set her head on Iroh's chest. "Too… early… so… sleepy."

Iroh smiled and looked down at Asami, who was slowly drifting off back to sleep. Iroh yawned as well and laid his cheek on top of Asami's head.

Before he was completely asleep, he managed to say, "I love you," his voice thick with sleep.

Asami's lips twitched and she mumbled "I love you too," into his tone chest.

* * *

**:3 Irosami is just too cute. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. And the thing about the smeared make-up? Well i see her as the kind of person who doesn't really care. I mean, she worked way past midnight- all she wanted was sleep! (Plus i don't take my make up off so it smears too XDD)**

**Review and send me a prompt! I promise, i don't bite!**

**~~Shelly~~**


	30. Boo Boo

**I enjoyed writing this wayyy too much- a little daddy mako doesn't hurt anyone! **

**Prompt given by: I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**

**KDA;JDA;DKFJAS;DKFJAS;KDFJA;KDJA;ASJK (sorry...) I don't own anything! **

* * *

Mako flipped through the mail, half his attention on what was written on the multiple envelopes and the other half on his daughter out in the yard.

Taking a sip of his tea, he rolled his eyes at the mail. _Bill, bill, bill, invitation, bill, thick envelope, bill- _Mako set his mug and the other mail down on the kitchen counter and tore open the thick official looking envelope. He smiled as he read it.

_Dear Mako and Su Min, _

_Omashu is okay… it's so BORING! I'm here for meetings and I get that, but they won't let me go on the mail chute slide! By the way General Bumi puts it, Omashu is no fun if you can't go on the mail slide. And he's right. _

_Let's just say this isn't somewhere I want to take the family on vacation. _

_I miss you guys so much and I think I'll be home a little earlier than I thought. Maybe even for your seventh birthday, Minny!_

_Love you so much and please Mako, don't accidently burn Minny's hair trying to get her ready for school. _

_Korra_

Mako chuckled as he finished the letter and set the letter down and picked up his tea. He was about to take a sip with a sob halted his arm.

"Su Min?" He questioned, setting the tea down again and moving to the garden. Su Min sat on the lush grass, cradling a bleeding knee. Fat tears rolled down her pudgy six year old face, loud sobs shaking her chest.

Mako ran to his daughter and squatted next to her. "What happened kiddo?" He gently wiped the tears from her face. She sniffled once and swiped her hand across her nose.

"I- I- I was playing and I falled!" More tears spilled from the corner of the young girl's eyes and Mako quickly picked her up, bridal style, and brought her inside the house.

He set her down on the kitchen counter and examined the bloody knee. It was just a mild scrape that Korra could fix with just a little bit of water.

Su Min sniffled. "Daddy fix it! Do the glowy thing mommy does!"

Mako's lips twitched at the comment and he shuffled across the kitchen in search of the first aid box. His back turned to his daughter, he stated "I can't do that Turtleduck."

Su Min wiped her eyes. "Why, daddy?"

"I'm a firebender baby. Only a waterbender has healing powers." Su Min's curious eyes searched the kitchen and the young girl eyed the mail.

"Daddy when is mommy coming home?" Mako smiled sadly; Su Min missed her mother dearly. Though Korra wasn't gone as much as she used to be, her absence bothered Minny.

He clutched the small box and walked towards his daughter. "She'll be home soon turtleduck." Mako opened the box with a creak and pulled out a large, square bandage and some rubbing alcohol.

Su Min eyed the contents in her father's hands curiously. "Daddy, what's that?"

"It's what people who aren't waterbenders use to heal a boo boo." He gently dabbed the rubbing alcohol on a cloth and hovered it over the six year olds knee. "This is going to hurt a little, okay? Do you want your stuffed turtleduck to hold on to?"

Su Min pouted and crossed her chubby arms across her chest. "Daddy, I'm a big girl! I don't need a stuffed aminal."

Mako sucked in a deep breath, containing his laughter. _So much like your mother_ he thought. He placed the stuffed turtleduck next to Su Min, and when she glared at him the best she could, he shrugged and simply stated "Just in case."

He let his hand fall, the alcohol seeping into the cut. Su Min screamed at the pain and clutched the stuffed toy as if her life depended on it. Mako quickly lifted his arm and placed the bandage on her knee, finishing off with kissing the injury.

He smiled at Su Min, her lip quivering. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and hugged her. "I know it hurts."

Su Min sniffled deeply and inhaled her father's scent. "Daddy, I want to be a waterbender."

Mako chuckled and Su Min felt it against his chest. "Why is that?"

"I don't like the yucky stuff you putted in my knee!" Mako laughed again and stroked her dark hair.

"But daddy, I wanna b a firebender too."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I wanna be like you!"

Mako's day was officially made.

* * *

**Daddy Mako is an adorable Mako. :)**

**By the way, i'm not sure if this was the 30 day challenge or not cuz i didn't really listen to the prompts.. And writing these oneshots are WAY too much fun. So review/message me and tell me if i should stop or if i should keep going! **

**Anyways... Reviews are loved. **

**~~Shelly~~**


	31. Author's Note

**Alright guys- this is what's happening. I'm done with 'Overslept' because I seriously don't have it in me to do another few. Sorry! **

**BUT! Irosami week is from August 18-24****th****. And you better believe I'll be writing stuff for it cuz I basically skipped out on Makorra/Kataang week. **

**The prompts for Irosami week are:**

**-Forgiveness  
-Permission  
-Tea (THIS WILL BE SPECTACULAR)  
-Birthday  
-Family  
-Dreams  
and last, but never the least,  
-HONOR (this will also be magnificent) **

**Thanks so much for the support and take a look at some of the other stories I've written! IROSAMI WEEK. IT WILL BE FANTABULOUS. **

**~~Shelly~~**


End file.
